The Successor
by FantasysAngel
Summary: RikuSora,AxelRoxas and other pairings to come. Sora is mysteriously ill and Riku is willing to sacrifice anything just to save him, even if it meant his very own freedom. WIP. Warnings: Yaoi, sexual themes,cursing, possible KH2 spoilers. Chapter 9 added.
1. Cry in the night

**Title:** The Successor  
**Chapter rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riku/Sora, others mentioned in later chapters.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**Summary:** Sora is mysteriously ill and Riku is willing to sacrifice anything just to save him.

o.o.o

Even when the times are at peace and the children of destiny are tucked away safely in their own homes and world, and the darkness was no more of a threat than a street rat, he still had a terrible vision.

It was of his home, his kingdom, his precious world falling into total darkness and no matter how hard he fought it; no matter how brightly his keyblade glowed with all of his might, nothing was able to keep it from swallowing his surroundings, and eventually him.

He woke up to the sound of thunder cracking loud behind the castle towers outside. His breathing was hard and he looked all around his dark room for an answer as to why it was he saw what he saw.

Next to him, a sleeping figure shifted with a content sigh and he smiled down at his wife wearily and managed his breathing so that he wouldn't wake her. There was no use in worrying her as well.

He got out of bed and put on his robe, thinking he could go for a little walk around the castle to ease his troubled mind.

But it wasn't much peace since the castle's tranquility was replaced with the sound of the raging storm outside, so he was forced to think of anything else to relax if not to keep him from totally thinking at all. He folded his arms together behind his back and nodded once with a smile to a knight that saluted him kind of awkwardly upon seeing the king being up so late.

But no matter what he thought of, his thoughts still drifted back to the nightmare he had and he let out a deep sigh, trying to analyze it despite the horrors of memories it wrought.

Well for one thing, the darkness wasn't completely gone, that he knew already. For as long as there will be hearts, there will also be darkness. It is a delicate balance that holds everything together and even the way we are as living beings. Darkness cannot be vanquished but it can be controlled. That is where the keybearers come into play.

And as a king, he also added, he must ensure that his people are happy, that their hearts are light and merry and that there shouldn't be a reason for the darkness to overwhelm them again. He vowed he would do that until his last breath; even the children took an oath before him to use the power of the keyblade to help him.

Blessed souls, Sora knew his job as Keyblade Master wasn't quite over yet and promised to put it to good use, he didn't have to anymore but he chose to, and Riku and Kairi were even more than eager to help support him.

The thought of the children was warm on his heart that it made him smile despite his worries. Stupid nightmare. Probably didn't mean much other than the recollection of the time spent in darkness. Apparently he and Riku were still recovering from that.

He thought of getting some warm tea when a sudden clinking of metal was heard from the knight that he had passed by down the hall and the iron-clad figure was seen running towards a commotion that was now being heard somewhere towards the castle front. He followed the knight and the noise until it led him to a group from Goofy's squad, with Goofy himself, all huddled around the tall doors of the entrance.

"Your majesty, quick!"

"What's going on?"

And through the flash of lightening from the open door behind them, the king was barely able to make out the two figures, one hunched over and holding another in his arms. The group made way for the king and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Your majesty….please…help me." pleaded Riku over the storm behind him and through his ragged breathing. He was drenched from the storm, his silver hair plastered to his face that the king was barely able to make out the gem-like eyes he came to adore when they were together. In his arms, he held Sora who looked just as bad if not worse. He was unconscious.

* * *

They all watched the doctor exchange words with the king then bow in respect to take his leave. The king's small shoulders slumped but assured Donald, Goofy and his wife who had woken up to the commotion as well, that the boy would be alright. For now. 

Of course Riku wasn't convinced and brought the blanket that was offered to him earlier tighter around him. Just now feeling the biting cold of winter rain seize his muscles and weighing him down so heavily that he couldn't move from his spot if he had to.

Daisy walked in carrying a tray of steaming cups of tea for everyone present. Riku refused at first, but Mickey took the mug and insisted, saying that it would help relieve him.

With an inward sigh of concern, he watched trembling fingers reach for the steaming mug while working up the energy to dare to ask "would you like to tell me what happened?"

Riku's sullen eyes only flickered onto him briefly before curling himself around the warmth of the steaming mug. But the look on his face suggested that he too would like to know what happened.

"I-I don't know." He replied helplessly and what sounded like a trace of tiredness in his voice. But the king tried again.

"Well can you at least tell me what led to this? Anything at all?" Riku stared at the king for a moment in thought, glanced at the others then lowered his gaze to the ground. Thinking back to the exact moment he believed that Sora had been placed under this strange spell.

* * *

They ran and ran until their feet carried them to the one place on earth they could say had truly belonged to them. Once their feet hit the sands they slowed to a stop to catch their breaths while glancing behind them and giggling all the way through. 

They had lost the others at some point that were with them in the terrible act of mischief they've committed but didn't even care, probably best for them to have spilt up anyway after what they've done.

"We're sooo going to get expelled for that!"

"Expelled? Please…they don't even know who started it"

Sora broke out into laughter while leaning over, still trying to manage his breathing. "Not a good start for school since our return."

Riku couldn't help but laugh along with him at this. "Yeah, I guess so. But it was getting so boring; the school needed a little excitement."

By then, Sora had already straightened himself up and ended his laughs with a long and content sigh. "I swear, you live for the excitement."

Riku smiled knowingly and so does Sora. It was quiet between them, and all that caught their attention was the sound of the gentle rolling of the waves. Riku stared out into the black sea and Sora followed his gaze briefly before adding "but its good to know that some people don't change after all." to his last statement.

Riku lowered his gaze to the sand beneath his feet and kicked at it. Sora understood, but knew how to approach this sensitive subject. "I'm glad you know."

Since the time of their return not much was ever talked about what had happened, only that the story was told from each other's point of view. Riku hated talking about it, and it frustrated Sora at times, but only because Sora was trying to get across that he didn't want that particular time of their lives to ever come between them. Sora cared about him too much for that bit to ruin a good relationship.

When Riku felt the need to say something back, he thought of all the reasons why he hadn't completely lost himself to the darkness. It was because of of Sora that kept him sane, the boy's admiration for him, his keen determination on finding him no matter what, gave him the strength to also pull through to go back home with Sora as well. And this feeling he gets whenever Sora was around, a sense of joy, easiness, light-heartedness…

But he wasn't going to tell him that. It would just be too awkward, but he was tempted, tempted to say all that and more. "It's because…you kept me together…since then."

Sora only nodded, but deep down inside, he was grinning madly. His gaze was still on the open sea that just looked like infinite darkness before him, and like the one that still haunted them both. But Sora wasn't afraid of it anymore, because he was determined to continue saving Riku from that darkness for as long as they both lived.

His hands in his pockets brushed over metal and Sora brought it out to gaze at it, his precious weapon that was dormant in keychain form, and its light weight felt so assuring in the palm of his hand as if it were apart of him. Well it has in a way become apart of him, like an extra limb or something.

"What? Are your keyblade senses tingling?" Riku joked and Sora poked him in the ribs playfully. "Oh that reminds me…" Riku reached into his own pocket and took out a small bag, dumped its contents into his palm and gave Sora an awkward smile.

"Got this for ya."

Sora furrowed his brows together at the shiny, gold chain and looked up at Riku quizzically. Riku took his hand with the key in it to put it on the gold chain. "I don't like how you're always running around with something so valuable in your huge pockets, I swear you can fit you can fit 100 Acres in them, along with Pooh and his gang, you could very easily lose that thing."

"They're not that big!" pouted Sora, "and besides, I lose the keyblade it'll always come back to me…"

"That's not it." said Riku while slipping the keychain on the necklace and holding it out for him. "I mean that this could fall in the wrong hands, you'll never know."

It was silent between them again until Riku leaned forward to put it around Sora's neck. Sora's heart skipped a few awkward beats, felt his face automatically burn up as he thanked the dark night to cover up his face when Riku brushed up against him.

He has hugged the boy before, but it was never so…_intimate_, like this.

He took the time to let it all sink in, Riku's warmth radiating off of him, his musky scent and proximity gave him a strong urge to want to just plant his around Riku to lean in against him and hold him. Sora wanted to hold him, wanted to assure that he'll never lose him again. Wanted to make sure this was his best friend from before the incident with the darkness and keyblades and hearts.

And Ansem.

He wanted his best friend to be free of all those horrors completely.

But the moment ended all too soon when Riku pulled away as his fingers lingered on the small key at Sora's collar bone a bit longer. Sora smiled when Riku's gaze met his. "I like it, thanks."

With the light ocean breeze and the water nearly lapping at their feet, being the only two on the beach with the stars as their witness, they just gazed at one another. Each one waiting for the other to speak first, but felt like they didn't have to, that it was better this way. Riku could watch Sora all he wanted without anyone giving him a suspicious glance back, or cutting in to spoil the mood.

He felt like he could tell Sora everything at that moment; felt like he could do anything, this was his chance, his one and only chance. But where would he start?

Should he start by telling him exactly what he felt about the boy? About how everything is brighter whenever he was around? About how beautiful of a person their experience together made him grow into? Or about how much he wanted to touch those lips with his own just to see whether these feelings could be that sort of feelings or not? Because he was sure as hell confused and wanted something to be done right now so that he wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

But he had to be careful not to scare the boy, no way, not when he needed him so much. Didn't even know when he became so reliant on him for everything, so pathetic, maybe Sora would think of him as weak and pathetic. So this is what the darkness has turned you into? So pathetic…

"Sora I've been meaning to ask you…" he started and the fingers that were at Sora's neck were caressing his jaw instead. Sora felt his heart start to race along with a million thoughts running through his own mind.

Oh God, how do I do this?

Sora titled his head to the side, questionably. Riku was nervous, he could always tell when he was by the way he was licking those lips.

"You're my best friend, right?"

"Of course…" nodded Sora. Riku nodded along with him.

He took a deep breath as the pounding of Sora's heart grew more infuriating. As a matter of fact, it was getting pretty painful.

"Sora…I'm a little confused by something…" but before he managed another word, Sora surprised him by a hand shooting to Riku's chest to steady himself. Sora's face contorted to a pained expression as he placed his other hand over his heart and clutched his shirt there so tightly, he thought he could rip it.

"Sora?"

"I…don't feel so good Riku..."

"What?"

"Something's wrong…" he squeaked before leaning forward to where Riku had to support his weight, an immense pain just ripping through his heart that he had to cry out loud. Riku was horrified, he didn't know what to do.

"Sora...Sora!" Sora sank to his knee while crying out loud in pain, Riku ushered him down while examining him but couldn't seem to find anything wrong, and it only seemed like it was getting worse judging by Sora's deadly grip on his chest and loud cries.

Then after a heart-wrenching moment, it grew eerily quiet as Sora's gorgeous blues let out the last of their tears before falling shut. The hand clutched at Riku's chest fell limp into his lap. Riku was frozen in his place, trembling, panicking, with Sora passed out in his arms.

_"…Sora……s-save… me…"_

"SORA!!"

TBC...


	2. Destiny

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** still PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riku+Kairi, Riku/Sora.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi or Yaoi indications.  
**Chapter summary:** Riku's running out of time as Sora slips away from him little by little, but then is faced with a decision that could greatly impact both of their lives, what will he choose, his freedom or his best friend?

o.o.o

He woke up to feeling warm and cozy and so well-rested that he didn't realize just how tired he had been for not being able to sleep properly for days, or weeks even. He had slept like the dead and didn't dream at all, but felt better than he had in a while.

His surroundings were unfamiliar until he remembered that he must still be at the Disney Castle and just to confirm it, the very king himself walked in with a tray of food in hand, and Riku sat up quickly to greet him. At that same moment, remembering why it was he was there to begin with.

"How's Sora?"

The king blinked for a moment, placing the tray of food on a nightstand nearby. "And good morning to you too."

Riku was taken aback and bit his lip in guilt at his rudeness, but the king only laughed and tipped the boy's chin up just lightly. "Don't worry about it, but more importantly, you should be worrying about yourself."

Riku eyed the food he brought in and couldn't think of the last time he had eaten too. This journey had been a long one as he had to drag a half-conscious Sora around from world to world, looking for anyone who knew how to help them. And in his weakened state, the keyblade wouldn't work to make traveling easier and all the money they had was spent on just getting around.

His mouth watered as his stomach rumbled and so desperately needed a decent shower and a change of clothing which he also happened to find laid out for him already. But all his mind kept going back to was his friend lying unconscious just down the hall.

His fingers on the covers curled tightly around the edges, angry with himself for not thinking of coming to the king in the first place. The king sensed his discomfort and thought of anything encouraging to say to him.

"Riku, my doctors and healers are all working together as we speak to help him. They're very good at what they do and haven't let me down yet. I'm sure they'll find what's done this to him and I won't give up until I do I promise." Riku's eyes shot up to the king's wide and sincere ones and the king brought a hand to squeeze the boy's tensed ones on the covers.

Riku felt somewhat at ease as he found confidence in the king's words. It was why he came to him because he knew if anyone knew how to help Sora, it would be him. The admirable, wise and proud king of the Disney kingdom and dearest, dearest friend.

Riku nodded once with a smile and the king smiled back, glad to see the boy feel somewhat relaxed. Now if only he could help Sora. His team of healers was running out of options as well as time as it turned out that the boy didn't have much left. His heart beats were growing weaker and weaker and will eventually lose him forever, along with his fair share of power within the keyblade in which he holds. The king had realized he could not afford to lose that power.

But it wasn't even about power…

But as he promised Riku, he wasn't going to give up just yet. There was still time, he just had to think, really think. What could be attacking Sora when his health was perfectly normal?

They must have missed something somewhere, or perhaps been looking in the wrong place…

* * *

Two days later, Riku eventually wrote to Kairi telling her of everything that has happened thus far and by the time the letter had reached her and was read, she had taken the next Gummi ship out of the Islands and to the Disney Kingdom, flinging herself into Riku's arms and surprising him. 

But he was glad to see her, glad to have her around as she managed to keep him calm and still. She too was worried about their friend's condition, but Kairi certainly proved to be the stronger of the two as she kept herself collected the entire time. She was a great support.

Even when the end of the day would come and go and the healers would file out one after another, shaking their heads towards the king for no results. It was starting to break them down little by little, especially Riku as she was able to see. But Kairi still held her ground, held Riku each time and rubbed his back while saying things like just how they've made it through everything else, they will make it through this too.

Riku wanted to believe her, but each night spent with Sora felt like he was slipping away from him little by little.

* * *

Two long weeks had passed by and he found himself wandering the halls alone having left Kairi to discuss something with the queen. His thoughts were all about Sora and about all the things he wouldn't get to do with him should he fail him. Like graduating and going to college together, maybe even moving in together. But no, it wasn't fair to keep thinking about losing him, because he won't, he just won't.

The healers were seen with the king now up ahead and judging by their expressions in the way they spoke, didn't assure him of any possible good news. Riku kicked at the rug beneath his feet and found himself anxiously walking back to Sora's room. No one would be there at the moment if they were all with the king.

The sight of the boy had seized his heart every time.

He looked so innocent and peaceful among the white of the bedding. Riku's breath hitched in his throat and fought back any emotion that threatened to send him on raging rampage, whether it be anger or sadness. He sat at the edge next to Sora, watched every breath taken in and out, wondering if it would be his last.

Then Riku mentally kicked himself at that thought and instead busied himself with holding his hand, caressing it, bringing it to his lips as memories of playing with the boy as children replayed in his mind. The time spent at the beach, time spent at the docks, on their island, school and so on. It was then he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Sora…" he called out to him, sobbing. Hoping against hope that maybe he'll wake. "What…what do I have to do?"

But nothing, not even a flinch came out of the other boy. Riku held his hand tighter against him, fought to control himself, thought of how he could've just let him become this way. But it was like the king had said; they couldn't give up just yet, not when there was still life left in him.

So Riku closed his eyes and managed to calm down. He laid Sora's hand down over his chest just as he drew in closer to gaze at his eyelids before moving towards his ear to whisper: "I'm here, I'm here for you."

And then a strong impulse surged through him like it was telling him that it was something he had to do right there and then. Sora's face was right there, just inches away from his lips and without even thinking, Riku leaned in closer, didn't care where his lips would hit. Maybe against his cheek, his lips to awaken him with a kiss like the story of that one Princess of Heart. Yes, maybe it would! He prayed it would reach deep down into his heart and pull him out of this nightmare and break this curse.

But Sora's lips had twitched before Riku could ever touch them. A sigh had even escaped from them and muttered something that made Riku pull back, furrow his brows together and study Sora further for anything else.

But when the boy fell still once again, Riku ran out of the room to look for the king immediately.

* * *

He was thankful for the end of the meeting with the council as it had been a long and emotionally draining one. All of his thoughts were focused on Sora then on the events occurring inside and outside of his kingdom. He felt guilty for being so absent-minded, but the boy's state concerned him greatly and felt like there was nothing else he could do for him. It was eating at his own heart terribly and felt like he was failing both Sora and Riku.

That is, until Riku came yelling out his name from across the hallway.

* * *

"And that was all he said?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Well what brought this on?"

Riku blinked for a moment as a blush crept its way onto his face. He couldn't tell the king, of all people and in front of the others, what he was doing at that time with Sora. "I just…I um touched his hand, uh…your majesty."

His heart pounded in his chest and felt like melting in his spot from embarrassment, but it didn't seem like he was getting any weird looks so far, because after all, he too would think of it as awkward to touch another boy's hand. But he didn't care, this was Sora.

But Queen Minnie only giggled as Daisy beside her let an "aww," making Riku blush even worse. Thankfully, Goofy and Donald didn't think anything of it and neither did the king who was in deep thought. But Kairi, the she-devil, smiled knowingly.

"Roxas." said the king who was really thinking out loud with his arms crossed over his chest. "Roxas…"

"But why would Sora even mention him?" asked the queen.

"Because they are one and the same?" replied Kairi who was also just thinking out loud.

"What if he's asking him for help?"

And then it hit Riku the instant those words ran through his mind and the king's eyes were on him as if he held the same thought.

But Kairi was the one to voice both of their opinions as she caught on to both of their expressions. "What if…Roxas is the one that needed help?"

Riku, with wide and alert eyes, finished her thought while already making his way out the room towards Sora. "Then it isn't Sora at all…Kairi, you could be right."

Right there and then Riku felt like a whole weight has been lifted off his shoulders as hope was restored once again. The king sensed the teens' excitement and followed them down the hall towards Sora's room.

"We can still save him!"

* * *

But the task proved to be more challenging then it was first thought of as they were faced with a whole new daunting situation. If Roxas was the problem, how could they reach him?

Riku got there first as he took Sora in his arms, first calling out his name, then to Roxas, but didn't get anything out of him. He fell silent while holding the boy against him so intimately that he didn't even care who was present in the room.

Then the king was at their side, examining Sora as well.

"How do we reach him?" asked Kairi from over Riku's shoulder. For a moment the king didn't answer until his fingers traced along Sora's necklace, picking up the little key in his fingers.

"The keyblade…" he muttered and Riku cast him a sideways glance.

"Can it unlock his heart?" he asked but the king shook his head as he folded his fingers over the small key in his hand. Its power felt so distant in his hold just as its master did.

"No…" he answered but then glanced up to meet Riku's anxious gaze. "But mine can."

There was a moment where the mood in the room felt a little lighter, but only the king's eyes remained grave on the boys before him.

* * *

He watched the sun set outside the castle windows while awaiting the king to return with his own keyblade, which for some reason, was taking quite a while to retrieve. The queen was with her husband at the moment and didn't know why it would take so long to get something that the king already had with him. Sure he hadn't used the thing in a while, but it wasn't like his keyblade was something that he could so easily misplace.

In his arms Sora sighed again and Riku buried his nose in his hair, liking the way the brown spikes tickled his face. _"Soon…I'll be with you soon."_

And then finally, with permission from everyone else to wait outside, the king came in holding a small chest where Riku figured his keyblade slept. Riku watched him take a few breaths before opening the box, taking the key into his hand and giving Riku a small smile.

"Now Riku, I know you're anxious to do this, but I'm afraid to tell you that it's not going to be that easy."

Riku furrowed his brows together. "What do you mean?"

He watched the king start to pace around the room. "You see Riku, unlocking a person's heart is different then that of, say, a heartless doing it. When ever a heartless does it, it does it for the sole reason of acquiring it, but what we're about to do is…"

"Venture into that person's heart, we don't want to take it."

"Exactly." said the king. "But by doing that, a lot of other things can be done to that heart Riku and that goes without mentioning what sorts of danger we can expose it to. In other words, you who have had the influence of darkness can do to Sora what has been done to you, if you go now as you are."

Riku's eyes widened a little, totally forgetting about the darkness that lurked within him and how it can very easily possess Sora too. Riku cursed himself a million times over for his stupid mistakes again and hugged Sora closer in apology.

"However, how much you care for him can keep that monster inside of you at bay, the power of love is strong Riku, stronger than any darkness or light, you know that." said the king with a sort of gentleness in his tone of voice. Knowing exactly what had helped Riku through the darkness the first time. "You go in there strongly believing in that love and nothing can go wrong."

Riku nodded sadly. He did believe, he did. He now knew that he loved Sora more than anything he's ever come to know and without a doubt. If there was ever a time where he wanted to keep his distance from him, was only because what he feared the darkness could do to Sora. He wanted to protect him from it.

"And one more thing," said the king a lot more slower this time, opening his hand to expose the powerful weapon glowing brightly in it. "I'm pretty convinced of your pure intentions my boy and I'm sure you are as well." he paused for a moment, feeling tired for the first time in days since the boys came to him.

He dreaded what he was about to tell Riku, but if he wanted to save him, sacrifices had to be made as everything in life came with a price. He didn't want to be the one to destroy Riku, he loved Riku, but in a way this could also be thought of as a test of Riku's will and strength of heart. "The one you must really convince is the keyblade."

The boy was looking at him strangely now.

"Riku, how much are you willing to save this boy?"

Riku's eyes furrowed together in a bout of anger or anxiety, or was it determination? But he replied to the king so boldly: "I would die for him."

The king closed his eyes as he let out a tired sigh. "I thought so…do not think that the keyblade won't do it, as much as we know about it, it still remains a great mystery. That's why I came up with an alternative."

Riku's eyes relaxed to that of questioning ones and watched the king swallow a lump in his throat, opening his eyes to watch Riku once more before saying "That is, if you agree to become my heir."

Riku felt a cold feeling of dread wash over him as he tried to get the words to sink in. "As in…"

"As in if you succeed Riku, not only will Sora be saved, but you will be crowned Prince of this kingdom and eventually take my place as king one day."

Riku gasped, eyes widened and felt totally breathless and faint like the room could cave in on him at any given moment. Crowned prince? King? Him? he couldn't believe it.

He will become a prince just to save his best friend? Live here in castle no doubt and learn the ways of the kingdom, of politics, to never go on any adventures ever again with his friends…

His heart wrenched into knots, his stomach felt sick all the while he kept thinking of Sora. Yes that was his main priority, no matter what had happened. He will save him even if it meant to become a prince. Even if it meant to give up his very own freedom…

Would he…?

"_Oh God, me? a prince? Oh God…"_

But in the depths of his mind his friend's fading image from his dreams, reaching out to him and calling his name in a plea was all it took to reel him out of his state of shock; one glance down at Sora's lifeless face in his arms was enough to assure him that he would go along with it, even when the king had offered him a night to think it all over. Riku immediately refused, Sora didn't have much time anyway. He will save Sora even if it meant his freedom.

Any hope to a future with the other boy.

He smiled mentally, thinking that either way he wouldn't have a chance with him, at all, not ever. But he figured…that he would rather move on tied down to a throne then to let Sora die.

As long as Sora was alive and well and happy…nothing else had mattered.

His determination managed to get to him to his feet where he rested Sora back down gently onto the bed where he watched him closely, kissed his forehead long before he nodded to the king, took in a deep breath of air and said. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked the king and Riku replied.

"Yes, more than anything."

"_Because when the darkness took me, Sora didn't even stop to think about getting me back…he just did."_

The king nodded with a smile and held out his keyblade. "Very well then."

And the next thing that Riku had seen was a flash of bright light and his surroundings dissolving into complete and total white.

King Mickey watched the boy fall with a sigh over the other on the bed and sighed himself. At that moment, his wife peeked in worriedly, noticed the keyblade in his hands and her husband's shoulders slumped in defeat. She asked if he was alright and he gave her weary smile.

He went over to Riku to help position him better, not knowing just how long it was going to take the boy to reach Sora's heart and fix whatever chaos that was going on inside, so he wanted him to at least be comfortable. The queen was just about to turn away when her husband stopped her to say "give word to the council dear, that the kingdom will be crowning a Prince real soon."

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the last chapter's mistakes, I have no beta and there fore just post it really. But thank you for those who reviewed last time, hope you liked this chapter too. 


	3. Impeding Darkness

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** PG (this chapter)  
**Characters/Pairings:** the start of what will later become a Riku/Roxas  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**Summary:** Riku finally discovers the mystery behind Sora's illness, but will his fear of this discovery hold him back from saving him?  
**Dedications**: I would like to thank my AWESOME beta (yes! I finally got one!) Missgoo, you're a lifesaver! aaand to all those who review, you guys make this fic write itself!

Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it!

o.o.o

"_The kingdom's been longing to hear such news, are you certain he is the one?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then preparations will undergo immediately. How do you know the boy will keep his word upon his return, my lord?"_

"_I know him like no other and I have faith in him."_

"_So you will entrust the throne, the future of this kingdom and its alliances to a mere child?"_

"_I can assure you all that he is no child. He is young, but has seen and done more than all of you and I could ever imagine."_

"_Is his heart stable?"_

"_I heard he was the one ridden with darkness!"_

"_My lord, how do you know that he will not be tempted by it again?"_

King Mickey laced his fingers together and rested his forehead upon them, savoring the silence of his study. He had expected this much from his council and was prepared for it. He only wished he could show them rather than convince them that his 'chosen one' was worthy of his throne, no matter what his past had been like. But simply putting the boy's innocence into words was grueling, just as it did not do him any justice. He just couldn't wait until he was conscious again, together with his key bearer because only then could he prove to them otherwise.

Because they all knew that in order to venture into a pure heart, one has to have one. But they were only being cautious he supposed, since this was their future that they were dealing with. And although Riku's youth often made him reconsider this weighty decision, in the end he figured he just had to be patient a little longer for his councilmen to be assured of everything. When Riku came back with Sora, only then will he prove to them and himself that Riku was worthy of the throne, that he does have the power he had once witnessed with his own eyes, fit to make him king.

* * *

Someone somewhere was calling out to him, pulling him back to consciousness. Children were also heard whispering, laughing, and playing around him, then fading into the distance. They felt warm and familiar, but he could not see them to know who they were.

Their silence left him to wake to something else however, something scratching at his cheeks. He sat up slowly, feeling a little light-headed and examined his surroundings. It was grass, tall grass. A meadow. But a dying one.

_This…_ was Sora's heart. One big, dying meadow.

He looked all around him and saw nothing but grass stretched out as far as the eye could see, but at certain points, the picture looked as if it were getting eaten up by nothingness. Dark pockets of just black space ate at bits and pieces of this meadow and sky in which

Riku noticed was also gray. The feeling of death lingered heavily in the air, and he hoped he wasn't too late.

He eventually managed to get to his feet while rubbing his arm. This feeling was giving him chills and it weighed heavily on his own heart, like being depressed and caving in, and if he gave into it…

But he knew he had to fight it and keep walking. He had to find the source that was causing this. But he realized the further he walked the worse it got, and the empty spaces of nothing that seemed to glare at him, felt like there could be something lurking there _in_ them, actually _staring_ rather than glaring.

And he thought he saw something move, or rather, someone…

His eyes were then torn away from them in an instant when the sound of the children came back. He looked for them, could hear them, but could not _see_ them. But they were there, they felt so close. _"You can't catch me…"_

_The sky?_ Riku looked up towards the skies. They sounded like they were coming from the sky…

"_You can't catch me…"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Wanna bet?!"_

Then Riku blinked slowly and all thoughts about the dark patches were washed away with the memories of his childhood with Sora flooding his mind, understanding. He smiled while deciding to move on.

They were only the echoes of Sora's memories as children; he recognized his own taunting and Sora's spoiled, bratty, whining voice from anywhere. They sounded like they were having a lot of fun. They made him warm and they made him gain back the confidence to pursue his mission.

But whatever little boost of confidence he gained would soon be drained out of him once again as he walked on forever after that and with each, agonizing step, he envisioned the exact memories behind the echoes in his own mind and heart. Each memory nipping at his heart a little, weighing his soul further down in into grief more than the last, until he was finally starting to feel exhausted, too emotionally weary to even move on.

Something was telling him that he must have been too late because this could _not_ be Sora's heart.

Sora was a happy boy. Happy–go-lucky, laughed through _anything_ no matter what mood he was in, no matter how bad the situation. He imagined Sora's world to be a brighter one, with the blue, brilliant skies over head, and birds singing pleasantly. This could not be his world. It was too gruesome. Ugly. Not even Halloween Town felt like this: torn into a gray wasteland.

Riku tripped over his own feet, falling to his knees and then hitting the crusting ground beneath him hard.

But they had said that he was dying and he was dying from something, something that was eating his heart, little by little, draining all the life from the inside out. So maybe that this was the reason why this world looks the way it does. This was why he was here in the first place, to find the problem and fix it. _So get up then…get up._

But it felt so hard to even do _that._ He was starting to panic, how did he allow himself to get so absorbed by this atmosphere?

Maybe the king was right; maybe he wasn't fit to come here. He let this darkness suffocate him, and now he would fail Sora and possibly be lost to the darkness with him.

Well at least, he thought sadistically, where ever it was that they ended up, at least they could be together.

But at that moment, another of one of Sora's memories sounded and it rang so loudly in his ears that it forced his eyes open. It was that one memory that always gave that jolt of energy and determination to heal and protect the boy from anything no matter what and at the same time; it was the one memory that was most important to him.

It was the day they had first met and Sora had been crying and after that moment, it angered him so much to ever hear Sora cry. But since then, Sora never had a reason to again.

Riku felt like crying for him if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have the energy to even do that. He knew if Sora saw him like this now…

No.

No…

He couldn't give up now. Not when he was so close. He couldn't let it end here like this. Not like this…

His hand and arm scraped across the crusty ground as he tried to push himself back up to his knees. But a terrible weight was felt holding him down, crushing his back as he fought against it. He knew what this crushing feeling was and he would not give into it again.

It was when the darkness took him for the first time…and he would _not_ give into it again.

So he clenched his teeth and pushed again, getting onto his hands and pushing his chest off the ground. His arms wobbled but managed to get on one knee, but just as he was preparing himself for one final, big push…

A hand was extended right before his very eyes and he followed it up to the arm, handsome face and figure in which it had belonged to.

Riku's eyes widened a bit in surprise, suddenly feeling this whole world become a little lighter from the other boy's presence. His aura was overwhelming, accentuating his angelic features, bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair with Sora's build and image.

Except that it wasn't quite him.

The boy smiled and what a pretty smile it was, assuring Riku that it was alright, that he could be trusted. Riku took his hand slowly and somewhat cautiously and was pulled to his feet as if he were as light as a feather.

It felt …weird though, his hand. Like its presence was there, but wasn't. He could hold it, grasp it, _feel_ it, but something felt a little off. He held the boy's hand a little longer than intended, examining it, making sure it _was_ real until he was met with the boy's blue gaze once again. And it finally dawned on him as he let go of his hand, who this person was in front of him, right in front of him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Riku?"

Riku frowned and wondered why he got the feeling he was the only one who found this meeting rather awkward since the boy's attitude and tone of voice was as smooth and gentle as if it were the Sora that he knew.

But it wasn't and the last time he had seen this boy, spoken to him even, well… they weren't exactly on good terms with each other.

"Roxas." Riku only managed while keeping his tone of voice and feelings mutual. He wasn't here to bring up the little squabble they had back then and Roxas didn't look like he was about to bring that up as well. It only made sense that Roxas would be here, but why was it that he felt a little distant?

"You look…good," said the boy. Riku blinked. He didn't know what to make of that.

"Thanks." was the only thing he thought of saying until the boy's radiant smile fell a little.

"Riku, there isn't much time…"

And then Riku remembered why he was even here to begin with. "Roxas, what's going on? Sora…they're saying he might…"

"I know," Roxas cut in. "That's why I called you here…"

Riku blinked in surprise again. "That was you…"

Roxas nodded slowly and then turned his gaze to the far end of the world where Riku hadn't realized until he followed the boy's gaze, to a part this world where the darkness most concentrated.

He choked back a gasp, as the swirling, menacing colors of blues and purples snaking in and out of the deepest of black not even seen in the worst of nightmares came to life before him. It was then Riku knew what that was. Felt the colors snake under _his_ skin and into his veins, working their way up and into his heart and mind. Felt the black emptiness there even call out to him, taunting him and it angered him greatly that he clenched his fists at his sides.

Every heart had darkness to it and that would be it.

This was Sora's darkness.

His green eyes shimmered with the hate and rage the darkness that possessed him left him with and were so fixated on that part of the world that he hadn't realized the other boy whipping his head back with an expression on his face that mimicked one of Sora's painfully so, that it actually stirred something within his own heart.

"I used the last of my strength to find you and point you in the right direction, but Riku…you must hurry. Don't let it take me…or Sora will…"

Now he understood completely and if he ever felt any doubt about this mission was all replaced with a whole new determination to not only save his best friend, but to get revenge on this horrible power for trying to take even his best friend away from him. He will make sure that it never touches his beloved again.

"All I do is sleep here, with Sora awake, that's all I can do. Then it came…out of no where and took me… I didn't even realize until it was too late, I'm so sorry…" Roxas tried to explain all too quickly and Riku felt like smacking the boy if he thought he would blame Roxas for Sora's current state.

So he held the boy by his shoulders and drew him in close and this time, Roxas' eyes were the ones that widened in surprise.

But he was even more surprised to find that Riku's eyes were gazing into his, as he often did with Sora. He even smiled the same way that was often reserved for no on else but Sora and Roxas felt like he could he feel the same way Sora did for this boy.

A sense of security…admiration, even maybe, just maybe, a little crush.

"I'm here now, so don't you worry…

…I'll save you both…"

And even in the deepest part of the cold darkness where Roxas was being held captive, he felt warm just as Riku had said those words. He knew he did the right thing to bring Riku here and God…he could see why Sora had secretly loved him.

But something, or rather _someone,_ did not quite agree and lashed out his anger on Roxas. The boy crumbled in Riku's arms and Riku quickly realized that the boy's aura was fading.

"Roxas!"

"Hurry, Riku!"

"Tell me where you are!"

Roxas twisted back a little to point to that dreaded part of the world. "There…"

And Riku nodded. "Hang on just a little longer…"

"Please…hurry…"

And it was that little plea that made something within him snap, made him cup one side of Roxas' face, where his thumb stroked his cheek there.

"I won't lose you…I promise," whispered Riku and Roxas smiled sadly.

"I know."

A moment later, Riku stumbled forward a little as Roxas' radiant image disappeared in a cloud of sparkling orbs. Riku wasted no time as he immediately set out towards the swirling, invading darkness in the near distant, ignoring all of its temptations.

TBC.


	4. Intersession I

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** PG (this chapter)  
**Characters/Pairings:** this chapter, its hints of Riku/Sora, Sora/Roxas,  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**Chapter Summary:** A look back in time to where revelations and discoveries are made.  
**Dedications**: MissGoo! Thanks again for your help!  
**A/N**: I seemed to have given you all the wrong idea, this fic _is_ a Riku/Sora, the main idea _is_ Riku/Sora, but I thought it would be rather tasty to experience other side flavors along with the main characters of the fic. Riku/Roxas is just one pairing out of the many delectable possibilities Squenix has blessed us with. Sorry to have thrown you all off and don't worry, Riku belongs with Sora and Axel and Roxas belong to each other yada yada yada.

Sheesh, what are you guys going to say to Sora/Riku/Roxas _if_ I _dare_ to go there… XD

**o.o.o**

The day had dragged on forever and with the lack of sleep and all, Sora couldn't have been any happier for the school bell to ring dismissing the students for the day. He slammed his locker shut with a yawn only to be met with a crowd of faces just staring at him. His eyes darted between them all and blinked dumbly. "Um…Can I help you?"

"Is it true?"

Sora furrowed his brows together as he turned to walk the other way. The crowd decided to tail him anyway. "Is what true?"

"Is it true that you're the Keyblade Master?"

Sora choked on nothing, keeping himself from turning pink. "What gave you that idea?"

"We heard a rumor, so _naturally_, we thought to investigate!" said the main girl of the bunch while whipping out a pad and pencil from out of no where, making Sora roll his eyes.

_Oh…_he thought tiredly, this girl must be the editor of the school's paper that he remembered Kairi warning him about and that she was absolutely _obsessed_ with revealing the identity of the mysterious Keyblade Master. Great.

"Well…?"

"Is it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of _course_ you don't…"

"Don't think that you can hide from us. We have sufficient evidence to claim you as the guy with the keyblade. So fess up… Where do you keep it?"

"Did you really fight all those monsters?"

"Was it scary?"

"Did you cry?"

Sora began walking faster away from the mob that began grilling him with all these questions. Just when he was about to go off on them, a more familiar face popped up behind them all and almost immediately, all the attention went to him.

Because after all, he was the most admired and desired in the school.

Riku flashed them all a signature smile while flipping his hair out of his eyes that made a few of the girls (and possibly some of the guys) swoon.

"C'mon everyone, do you really think someone with such _amazing_ powers would be a shrimp like him?" he said and surprisingly, the editor and her cronies were sizing Sora up and down and actually thought about it.

A nerve began twitching somewhere over Sora's brow, offended by this comment, but Riku gave him a secret wink from over their heads.

"I suppose you're right…he is kinda _scrawny _to fit the part."

"Yeah…maybe our guy is actually a man, not some little boy…"

Sora laughed nervously.

"Yes definitely a man. A big, _strong_ man." added Riku while snaking an arm around the girl and leading her down the hall and away from his friend. She couldn't help but giggle and turn red in the face, then complimented him by saying things like, maybe he should be the keyblade warrior. The hunky…charming…sexy…keyblade warrior.

Sora felt really depressed after that; somehow Riku had that effect on girls.

But once Riku joined him for their walk back home Sora couldn't help but crack a smile at him even when he didn't want to. "Thanks for the save…"

"Anytime, but someone's gotta get that girl a boyfriend; otherwise, she'll be on your ass until she exposes you."

Sora sighed out loud. "Can you imagine if she does? They'll _massacre_ me."

"Well… the fame could be nice."

"But I don't want to be famous…"

"It could attract the girls…"

"Riku…"

"What? Chicks dig that kinda stuff."

"I don't know…"

Riku laughed then surprised the other boy by putting him in a chokehold and rubbing his knuckles on his head. "C'mon shrimp! You take your job so seriously."

"I have to, I'm Keyblade _Master_…I don't think there's going to be any room in my life for girls…" he said while hiding his blush and slipping Riku's arm off from over his head.

Riku frowned at him for a moment before smiling weakly again. "That's not true, King Mickey is happily married, he's Keyblade Master too you know. If anything, he's like…the Grandmaster of keyblade users."

Sora's lips fell in pout. "What does that make me?"

Riku shrugged while smirking deviously "A measly apprentice?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, thanks."

They both then caught sight of the third member of their posse talking to some attractive guy with bleached hair they didn't know. Sora's eyes narrowed and Riku began scratching his chin, sizing up the boy and wondering why the two were all giggles. When Kairi finally noticed them, she waved goodbye to the boy and ran over to her two friends, who were looking at her rather awkwardly.

"What?"

"Who's that?" Sora immediately started but Kairi's grin was wide across her face.

"That…is my date for the dance." She giggled. But Sora wasn't too thrilled.

"What!? I thought we were going together?"

"Sora, you didn't ask me…"

"I didn't know I had to!"

"I thought you boys were going together to do, God only knows what that night…"

"That's Riku's evil plans not me!"

"Oh no you don't you little brat! You were the first to jump on the bandwagon when Tidus suggested it!"

"It's _your_ senior class prank, _Riku_!"

"You said you wanted to help, _Sora_!"

"I'm not using the keyblade for your evil plot!"

"It's not an evil plot. I have a school tradition to uphold!"

"BOYS!" yelled Kairi. They both turned to look at her and she shook her head at them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, you two will never grow up. Blondie over there… is only taking me to the dance. I'm thinking of ditching him there anyway."

Both boys cocked their heads to the side, but it was Riku who asked "Why?"

Kairi gave them both a devilish smirk as she tossed her school bag over one shoulder and began to lead the way with an extra strut in her steps. "C'mon Riku, Malibu Ken is not my type and besides, as class _president_, who's going to cover _your_ butt after the deed is done?" she laughed.

Riku held a wide grin on his face while Sora's shoulders slumped dejectedly, so much for his plans for a romantic night at the school dance.

* * *

They sat at the beach in their usual spot and watched the sun set together in silence. It was one tradition that somehow always brought them together no matter what and have come to cherish moments like these, for they never knew what else could happen that might separate them again.

Once it had disappeared into the horizon Kairi was the first to jump off the tree to go home, saying something about some studying to do and left the two boys alone.

After a moment or so, Sora sighed out loud while watching Kairi's retreating form down the road. Riku didn't pretend to not notice his eyes on her and asked, "Are you still upset that she's going with that guy?"

Sora thought about it and then shrugged one shoulder. "I guess not. I kinda wanted to go with her to, I don't know, to figure out some things. I think it was for the better."

Riku became interested in the matter so he decided to edge him on further. "Figure out things?"

Sora shifted in his spot so that he sat on his hands while looking up towards the sky that was beginning to show a few stars between the golden hues of a dying sun, figuring that if he couldn't talk to his best friend about some things, at least talking about relationships would be harmless. And besides, he'd been dying to share a few things with him, now that they were of age and the idea of dating was becoming a big concern in their lives.

"Well…I guess it sort of goes like this, do you remember, since we first started playing with her, everyone kinda had this idea that we'd, end up together or whatever?"

Riku laughed, masking his disapproval of that particular time of their lives. "Yeah, since primary school…"

Sora licked his lips and pressed further. "Well, that was just it. I mean I didn't dislike the idea but the fact that everyone just always assumed that of us… it was kinda annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all and thought about actually working up the courage to…you know, make it official," he said bashfully and Riku nodded along.

"But that was before…things are different now."

Now Riku was smiling back at him gently. "Because of you being Keyblade Master and all?"

Sora frowned and stared into his lap, making Riku shake his head at him and close the space between them. "Hey… listen," he started, softly. "There's no denying that what you do is pretty dangerous, putting your life on the line all the time just to protect us and honestly, I wish I knew what I can do just to show my appreciation for that. I swear."

Sora was grinning and tried not look too much of a dork for it.

"But the way I see it, if you loved someone, I mean _really_ loved that person, then you would do _anything_ to be with them. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much it hurts too, and also, I think… no matter what sacrifices you have to make just to do that."

Sora was staring at him so awestruck that it actually took him several seconds to realize that this was Riku that had been talking to him. His words were so sincere, so touching that he didn't know how it happened, or how the other boy had suddenly turned into such a romantic sap, but it was…_nice_ and managed to stir something within his heart.

It was a shame the girls didn't see this side to him. Riku truly was unpredictable under his beauty.

But then the whole scenario made Sora think of something and after a pause later, he asked: "You didn't get that from a movie now did you?"

Riku laughed out loud and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Ever since their return it was like he didn't laugh as much anymore, let alone smile and just to know that he could make Riku do that again, felt oddly good. The old Riku they knew and loved was slowly coming back to them. It took a lot of work, but it was made possible.

So after a silent moment between them he watched Sora again, who watched him back as well. "So…" said Riku, breaking the eye contact before it got a little too awkward and did something that could scare the other boy. "Hopefully what I told you won't make you miss out on the greatest moments you can ever get out of life?"

Sora still wasn't sure about everything, but it was enough to assure him that he would still like to fall in love one day and with the right person. He only wished it was sooner rather than later, because he was at a phase where he was so ready for it that he became open to the idea of having this companion to share your heart with, especially when coming home after these missions the king sometimes assigns him to, yeah, it would be wonderful thing actually to come home to loving arms for comfort other than his mother's.

But with Riku's words, it made him realize, relationships are not going to be easy because it became clear to him that maybe, just maybe, Kairi wasn't the one after all. Because why else did he keep using these excuses to post-pone having a relationship with her.

Riku's smile quickly vanished from his handsome features upon seeing this dark look on Sora's face. It told him that maybe he was finally convinced about Kairi and he only hoped that he hadn't said anything to put a gap between his two friends. Because if anything, he didn't want his best friend missing out on any chances at true love and then have him regret it later.

A life with regrets really is a pain, Riku knew too well of regrets. And even though he might put himself through hell over this later for wanting the same kind of feelings Sora might have for Kairi, he only hoped that the two could have their chance no matter what.

* * *

Another dream about the darkness made for another restless night and he kicked the sheets off of him to sit up in bed so furious, that he began punching his mattress. He looked at his cell phone lying there charging and thought of calling Riku to talk.

But talk about what? He knew anything concerning the darkness was a touchy subject with him and really didn't want to be the cause of the other boy falling into another relapse. It was too scary when he did and Riku was recovering so well that his last episode had been a while back. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing it again.

He stuffed his face into his pillow until his hand picked up the tiny object he kept hidden underneath. He stared at his hand, at the tiny key for a long time before biting down on his lip hard and throwing it across his room, hearing it hit something with a soft chime.

His shoulders heaved as he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, feeling really silly for taking his anger out on the innocent thing and got up to search for it in the dark. He somehow managed to find it but just as he was reaching for it, his eyes caught sight of a ghostly face in the mirror.

He ran his fingers over one side of his face, tracing the dark circles and stress lines there. He sighed quietly thinking of what it was he was doing to himself, juggling two jobs, being a high school student with all these tests he has to take for graduation and college and then defending not only his world, but others as well from the darkness.

It wasn't fair…

And it was so hard. It was so hard because nobody understood just how difficult it was getting. They were all too busy thinking of him as this hero, that nothing can go wrong with him around. But what if he messed up one day? There's bound to be a day where he won't be able to save _everyone_.

And that was probably why he was having these nightmares. But he couldn't help it, who could he talk to when everyone expected him to be made of steel? So strong, that he couldn't possibly fear anything at all because he is a Keyblade Master.

It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair to impose all their hopes and dreams on him while he had to endure the stress of it all. It wasn't fair that they had such high expectations of him while he worked so hard to try and keep them all.

But then again, it wouldn't have been fair to accept this important responsibility only to throw it back in the king's face. He was the one who agreed to continue helping him in the first place. Two Keyblade Masters were better than one. Riku's powers from the darkness had been sealed because they were driving him crazy and Kairi…well the girl still needed a few lessons on how to _swing_ a keyblade properly. He was alone in this, not that he minded it was much safer for the two to stay behind and besides, whereas he was just a student, the king had a whole kingdom to run. So who was he to complain about stress?

But still…he had never thought he could feel so alone, with no one to talk to about being _human_ instead of this warrior. He wanted to make sure he appeared strong and deserving of this power, not the little boy the school editor made him out to be.

But damn…Even heroes break down sometime.

He took the key in his fingers and slowly stood to get back to bed, hoping that maybe he could gain back some sleep at least. But his chest had hurt and really wished he could be with Riku at the moment just to make him feel better, to hold him, and as wrong as it sounded, he just wanted anyone to hold him and assure him that it was okay to feel human sometimes.

But the night felt so long as morning was hours away, which meant that Riku was so far away. He looked out his window and considered crawling out of it and sneaking into Riku's room. It was okay he supposed; the other boy lived alone most of the time anyway.

But then he thought of how it was so pathetic to feel this pathetic and although he thought Riku wouldn't turn him away and gladly accept him into his arms, he just thought it was an act of weakness and that Riku was the one person he refuses to show a side of weakness to.

He briefly wondered if his other self felt like this before. He probably didn't knowing what he ranked in the Organization. He was considered among the strongest, right after Xemnas he would bet.

"_That's not true…"_

Sora stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned back to face the mirror again.

"_I wished so much…that someone could understand me too."_

His blue eyes had widened as he felt tears sting his eyes at the sight before him.

"_We all have our days…when we begin to doubt ourselves and feel weak, that no one out there cares… but you know what I've come to realize…and this is coming from someone who had no heart before."_

Sora was glued that mirror in both shock and fascination, and very, very breathless. But whatever happened, however it happened it was all too real. He wasn't dreaming, nor was he hallucinating. The reflection in the mirror talking back to him was real. It looked a little different from before, but was very real and hung on to every word.

The boy in the mirror smiled sadly and put one hand against the glass on his end, making Sora laugh a little and placed his own hand over the palm of the other.

"_We're never alone… Sora…you're never alone…"_

"Roxas!" his knees buckled down in front of that mirror where he pressed the length of his body against it and leaning his forehead against the other boy's shoulder on the glass.

"_I'm sorry I was never there for you until now… if you ever need me, I will be a lot closer than you think."_

Sora sniffled while wiping his eyes with a smile. He nodded to the other boy happily while getting this feeling that things were going to get more interesting from now on.

"I'm glad you're here."

* * *

The next morning he woke to somebody jumping on him and found that it was none other than Riku, who was in unusual high spirits so early in the damn morning, much to his chagrin.

"_What the…"_

He heard a voice mutter in his head and remembered that it belonged to Roxas. Last night was fun chatting up a storm with Roxas and couldn't believe that he had that ability all along. Apparently the other boy had shut himself away from him completely, thinking that it was probably best to give Sora his life back in its entirety and did not want to interfere.

But Sora didn't seem to mind him being there at all, in fact, he thought it was the coolest thing ever to be able to communicate with his other self regardless of anything. And they spent the whole night talking about everything, from Roxas' memories with the Organization, to Sora's favorite food, which he found, much to his surprise, that they both didn't exactly have the same taste in things. Roxas truly was a totally different personality.

Sora groaned as he turned on his back, trying to wake up, but this gave Riku an angle to straddle him better and continue to shake him and yell at him to wake up.

Sora was so tired that he wasn't putting up much of a fight and wondered what in hell got him so excited. "Ow! Riku get off!"

"Get up get up! I have to show you something!" he said excitedly while fishing through his school bag and pulling out a letter with lots of creases going through it. "Check… this…out!"

Sora rubbed his eyes with one hand and took the letter to read the first few lines with a loud yawn. His eyes were then wide and alert as a big smile broke out on his sleepy face. "It's official! You're graduating!"

"YES!"

"Oh my God…Kairi's going to flip out…all that time spent tutoring _you_…" said Sora while running a hand to smooth back his hair, which stood out in even more awkward angles in the mornings.

And as soon as he had said Riku jumped on him again, wrapping his arms around him happily. Sora couldn't complain as he held him back, laughing and falling back onto his bed together. A moment later, still wrapped in each other's arms, Riku let his eyes fall shut as Sora muttered against his neck. "You did it…I'm so proud of you…"

"Thank you," said Riku while smiling into his hair, holding him tighter. "It's only because you believed in me."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: part II to this chapter is next.


	5. Intersession II: Roxas

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** this chapter, Riku/ Sora hints, Hayner, Roxas.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers. (come on who hasn't been spoiled already?)  
**Chapter Summary:** a look into the past behind the real reason why the Keyblade Master slowly withers away.  
**Dedications**: To all of you who are still with me and left me reviews, to **MissGoo** who agreed to beta for me even when school started poor heart, and to me! I graduate Sunday which means sooner updates! Yaaay!  
**A/N**: See comments below after fic. I do address all your concerns.

o.o.o

Sweat rolled off the side of his face as the bright sun beamed down on them both with fury, even between the shades of the trees. He took stance, not once letting his gaze on his opponent falter knowing that any slight movement could throw him off and lose sight of his attacker within just mere seconds.

He was tense but ready and cursed his opponent to be so calm and collected every time they faced off like this. With that smug smile of his and menacing gleam in his handsome, aqua-colored eyes, poised with perfection, his body lean and straight fit for agility in combat.

Finally, the lips to those fierce eyes and face moved along with his fingers, urging him to come at him if he dared. Sora clenched his teeth along with his hold on his weapon and waited for the right moment. His chance came when a breeze blew by that whisked a few strands of the other boy's silver hair across his face.

But of course, something like that wouldn't so easily distract him, those fierce eyes still bore right through him, challenging him and also, sending chills down his spine.

Somehow, they had that affect on him.

With a surge of energy he didn't know how he managed to conjure up, he charged at him with all the force he had behind his strike. A loud clash of wood ricocheted off the walls of the island's cliffs, and one wooden practice sword became airborne.

Panting, Sora watched it go straight into the water below and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Man…Riku…"

Riku ran his fingers through his hair to comb it back from the wind and joined Sora's side to watch the fallen sword dance among the waves below. "That's the second time today Sora. What's with you?"

"You hit too hard…"

"Oh really? Sure your head's not anywhere else? Because you never complained before."

Sora ignored him by looking down to see if he could retrieve his practice sword by climbing down the cliff. "Give me a break. We've been working non-stop all _week_; I'm just not in the mood today."

Riku frowned while crossing his arms in front of him. "Not in the mood? Since when? We always spar."

Sora shrugged one shoulder, deciding to give up on the sword since it was a long distance below and dropped down to the ground to stretch out his sore legs instead.

Riku stood behind Sora and gave him a little kick in the behind. "C'mon Sora get up."

"Can't we at least take a small break?" whined Sora, and Riku kicked him again.

"A break? You kiddin' me?"

Sora let out a small "No…"

He didn't like the hard look Riku was giving him and crouched down beside him to stare him right in the face. Sora blinked nervously as he shrunk away from him, knowing very well what was coming next.

"Look, the day you accepted this job _officially_, I promised the king I'd keep you in Tip. Top. Shape," stressed Riku by poking the other boy on his forehead with his words. "How are you going to fight the forces of darkness with you being such a scrawny wimp?"

"I'm not scrawny!" yelled Sora.

"Yes you are! Last week you _barely_ made it back from that one mission, or did you forget?"

"It's because I work alone now. Donald and Goofy are busy with their own lives now than to come with me…"

"That's not an excuse, Sora." said Riku.

Sora threw his hands up and groaned. "But I still made it, didn't I?! So what if I suck? I may not be in the best shape for the job but I try, I try so hard every freakin' time and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the whole thing! It's not fair Riku! It's not fair!" Riku was taken back as he watched Sora's shoulders shudder for trying to keep from losing himself completely.

"Its not fair…its not fair that I'm the only one fighting only to give the media something to write about, and then to come home to massive homework and papers and tests, and then not getting any sleep, only to do it all again! And oh! Trying to keep this from my own mother… that's always _fun_!" he trailed off and turned his back to Riku.

"I can't take it anymore…Am I selfish for thinking this way? Am I not entitled to be 'just Sora' for once? I'm so overworked that I don't think I want to go to the dance anymore. I'd rather sleep…"

"Sora…"

"It's in a few days and I don't even have a date yet!"

"There's still time."

"Doesn't even matter to me anymore…"

For the longest time nothing more was ever said and Sora was heard letting out a long and worn out sigh. He was rubbing his eyes, but Riku knew it was because he was tired.

And he really was otherwise Sora wouldn't be doing this; it wasn't like him at all.

Because he remembered a time at the beach, alone with Sora, just watching the sun set together. Sora had just come back from a mission all excited and was waving his keyblade all around, saying things like how he loved playing the hero and protecting the people with his power.

And on the day he was sworn by the king's own keyblade to never abandon his duty as Keyblade Master, Sora had said back then along with his vows, that he would take his weapon to protect them all while keeping his eyes on Riku the entire time. Riku remembered very well Sora's words, his eyes on him and everything else that day, remembers how it brought back warmth and life into his cold heart the darkness had otherwise left dead for him.

Nothing else was heard between them, other than the natural sounds of the tropics playing harmoniously around them. Riku was looking away in thought, eyes still lost to the beauty around them. Spending a lot of time in darkness did that to him lately, taught him how to really appreciate the beauty he came from. Compared to that cold hell he thought he could never escape, their world was truly paradise.

And it wasn't like he was disappointed with him; he figured there had been something bothering the other boy for some time. He also knew that with all this stress on his small shoulders, the fate of the world and the never ending battle to keep away the darkness, would eventually lead the other boy to burn out.

He figured he would burn out too if he were in Sora's shoes. Perhaps it was too much to handle and that Riku was only making matters worse with his intense training and sparring sessions. But he failed to realize that it was because of his own fears that led him to practically _beat_ the boy into shape.

The things he had seen that the darkness was capable of, and for Sora to fall victim to it, no, he couldn't bare envision such fate. He would rather die a million times over than to see his beloved taken by the darkness.

_Beloved_…?

Now _he_ was starting to lose it…

Riku shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He looked down at the boy's back and couldn't help but smile at him. The poor boy, he was probably feeling all alone. To carry such a burden…the fate of the worlds in his hands…and for him to be considered one of his closest friends, should be such an honor.

And as his best friend, he should do something for him in return, really do something, something to ease his troubled mind off his foreboding tasks and bring them back to the way they used to be as children. Just laughing endlessly without a purpose, getting in trouble and just having fun…

That was it!

That's what's been missing all along.

As children, whenever they sparred it was always for fun as well as a good learning experience. Sora learned how to fight only because Riku made it so and they had fun doing to it.

Since the day of their return to the Islands, he was so caught up in the events that happened and could have changed their lives forever, that he didn't realize he was spending this entire time still running from and fighting the darkness, and forgetting to be the person he was first made out to be, a teenager, a student, a friend… someone's childhood and most dearest friend.

He now knows what he could do for his friend instead of constantly fearing the road ahead of them. "Sora…I'm sorry about everything."

Sora only turned his face halfway to say back to him over his shoulder. "I should be the one apologizing…you didn't do anything Riku."

"But you were right, I don't know how it feels to juggle all of this and still manage school and a social life at the same time. It really sucks." said Riku, his tone of voice even and careful with the other boy.

Sora laughed a little while shaking his head. "It does…"

But Sora, his sweet, sweet Sora already sounded like he was over it, that he was truly regretting acting the way he did. And that was another thing Riku probably loved about him, Sora could never truly hate.

"But you know. I would've known if you only told me. Sora why didn't you ever tell me you were feeling this way?"

"And make you worry Riku? I'm supposed to be strong! I'm supposed to be protecting you and everyone else without any complaints!"

"Says who?" asked Riku, exasperated.

Sora didn't answer, but instead, curled his fingers into fists in his lap. He heard the scraping of Riku's feet against the sand standing directly behind him and was taken by surprise when arms wrapped around him, and Riku's weight settled gently against his back.

Suddenly, it was as if all his tensions and worries never existed simply by being held they he was, and even felt a little better once the boy relaxed a little in his arms.

"Whoever or whatever got you thinking this way is wrong. Yes you are a hero and yes you have the strongest power ever to drive away any threat that stands against us, but Sora, you're also human, with a heart that will feel happiness and love as well as pain and sadness. It's only natural that this responsibility will make you feel the way you do, and of course your lack of a love life doesn't help either."

This made Sora laugh, and, to Riku, it was the sweetest sound ever.

"But I want you to know one thing: I'm always here for you Sora…always. Not matter what, no matter where we are…and this I promise you." Sora looked back at Riku and grinned, then leaned back into him while making his arms around him tighter.

"I'm sorry I've been too hard on you." muttered Riku into the spiky brown hair that it almost felt like giving him kisses.

"S'okay…if not you then who will?"

"But you know Sora, the reason why I'm training you like this is so important? You may not have realized this until now, and could explain why you're so exhausted all the time." Sora untangled himself from Riku's arms and turned around to face him, listening intently.

"From what I know, the Keyblade takes up a lot of energy from its master and you just happened to be considerably young for it to supply it the energy it needs. The others before you were all fully grown men."

Sora gave him a somewhat surprised look and thought about how his other managed with _two_ keyblades. But Roxas cut in to tell him _"To be honest with you, I don't know myself…I just did."_

"So do you get it now?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded tiredly, the cool shades of the trees were teasing him for a nice nap. "I guess…it definitely makes a lot more sense."

"And that is why I'm doing this for you; the more you train the more your body could become more physically adapt to it."

Sora couldn't help but smile, albeit sarcastically. He was so grateful to have somebody that cared about him so. It was just like Riku to look after him the way he did. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, it's the least I can for you," said Riku while ruffling his hair. He then jumped to his feet while reaching out a hand to Sora. "C'mon, let's go to my house."

Sora frowned "You mean we're not training anymore for today?"

Riku was now laughing. "Unless you want to, Sora, but I think I'm going to change my coaching tactics a little so…let's just call it a day."

Sora studied his hand for a moment as if unsure about it then managed a small smile and took it. Before he knew it, he was pulled up to his feet.

* * *

Something was watching him from afar. 

It was a feeling he couldn't quite shake off from the moment he found himself awakening in this world. Something, someone, somewhere, he couldn't tell exactly what only that whenever he looked back over his shoulder behind him, there is nothing there, nothing but a vast meadow of tall, green grass, rippling in the somewhat haunted winds.

He doesn't really mind it until the connection between him and Sora is broken whenever the boy is asleep, or is given some privacy because Roxas knew all too well when there was time for himself and time for Sora alone. Things stay less… _awkward,_ that way, but could still get rather comical at times.

Like the times Sora unconsciously wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself, totally forgetting that Roxas would be there witnessing the whole thing, or trying not to anyway. Or the time Sora had a rather _pleasant_ dream that he happened to be enjoying, but Roxas certainly wasn't.

All part of the wonderful consequence of being reunited with your heart.

But when that connection is lost between them and he is left all alone, every little sound is suddenly picked up by his ears, making him jump or imagine things that wouldn't be there. But as the days spent with Sora had come and gone by, he had grown quite accustomed to everything, whether he liked it or not.

But his eyes are never taken off the black smudge on this world that remains silent and undisturbed, and where he _felt_ something there, stirring.

_Oh c'mon, get a hold of yourself Roxas._

The skies up ahead were that of a lazy sunset and along with the occasional gusts of wind, managed to put his mind at ease. It reminded him sadly of the skies of Twilight Town from the clock tower, his favorite place, however fictional or not they may have been.

He laid back against the tall grass while folding his arms under his head and allowed himself to get lost in the orange and pink hues, just thinking about anything and everything until it tired him out as well.

The skies then echoed Sora's soft moans, bringing a smile to his lips. The boy was currently asleep on the couch at Riku's house, while the other was heard rummaging through his kitchen earlier, no doubt starting on dinner.

Riku…

He didn't know what to make of him, only because he was the reason behind Sora's actions of late whether Sora knew it or not. He didn't like him, but didn't dislike him either, but he knew it was due to a grudge he might have against him for losing that last match with him.

But who cares… _no use crying over spilled milk_, he thought sarcastically. At least he got what he wanted and Riku. Riku got to be with Sora again.

All was happy and dandy.

So why did it bother him so much whenever Riku got too close, or joked around a certain way with Sora, or even held him like he did not too long ago.

It wasn't jealousy, if anything he was happy for Sora to feel the way he does around Riku, Roxas figured, he just doesn't want Sora getting hurt. Because the way things are turning out, this innocent relationship might develop into a serious one pretty soon, and it could only spell trouble for them both.

But Roxas would never tell Sora any of this, only if Sora came to him about it. He only hoped that one of them could hurry up and figure it out, because at this rate, Sora might end up with the wrong person and spend all of eternity trying to find the answer to what his heart really wanted.

A rustle among the tall grass startled him out of his wits and he sat up as quickly as he was able to see what it was. This time for sure, he knew something was there.

He got to his feet, blues eye scouring his surroundings carefully. Again, there was nothing there. But when he took a few steps back while rubbing an arm in the process, he backed into a solid, flat surface.

He turned around to find a mirror. About the size of a doorway and decorated intricately with fine detail etched into it. He studied it for a moment until he noticed the surroundings within the mirror did not match the background behind him and he realized why.

This was a door. But where did it lead to?

Within the mirror was a world he wasn't familiar with but felt as though he could have seen it somewhere in a dream. There was no meadow inside with blue skies, only a gray forest with a lone path leading into it, and skies of sepia that really felt like a distant dream or a far way memory.

Something within that forest was pulling him in; telling his gut that just beyond it was something he been unconsciously longing for ever since he got there. His fingers went through the silvery barrier then took them back with a slight jump when a voice told him:

"Its okay, you can come in. I've been waiting for you Roxas…"

Startled at the mention of his own name and the familiarity of the voice behind it, he took a few steps back out of caution. "Who are you?"

A little laugh had sounded and suddenly it was a more familiar face that appeared in the place that was supposed to be his reflection. It was a reflection of a boy with blonde hair as well, a little darker than his and brown eyes. He _knew_ this boy…how can he possibly forget such a face?

"Hayner…" he breathed, wide-eyed, and his childhood friend smiled hauntingly back at him through the mirror.

"Hello, Roxas."

TBC…

* * *

**  
A/N:** First and foremost… 

sorry everyone about the long wait and the confusion behind the last chapters. Yes chapters 4, 5 AND 6 are flashbacks, should've clarified that before and again I'm sorry!

Why am I doing this? Because I sort of didn't want to go into Riku solving the problem right away, and sort of wanted to take y'all back to how their relationship sort of turned out the way it did, because people just don't fall in love over night or at first sight, right? (sorry for the unintended rhyming)

ALSO! yes I know Sora uses two keyblades at some points of the game, this matter will also be addressed in later chapters.

and in my fics, unless they are one-shots, I don't start with the "good stuff" right away, the way I work, I have to sort of build my fics to get there to that point if you know what I mean. But I WILL get there eventually, just be patient with me. IT WON'T STAY **PG** FOR LONG! XD

Thank you soo much for still sticking with me and please try to understand the way I present my fics.

And major MAJOR thanks to all those who review. Much love to you all.


	6. Intersession III: The Dance

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings: **Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora  
**Warnings:** kissing, mentions of masturbation. Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**A/N**: This chapter is the last for the flashback, chapter 7 will start back with Riku rescuing Roxas again.  
**Dedications:** To all of you who are still reading this!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

o.o.o

He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very eyes.

A few times he would squeeze them shut, thinking this hallucination would go away because there was no way this could be Hayner. But that blonde hair, thin build, and the way he looked at back at Roxas with that same expression he always gave him whenever they met up with each other, only Hayner could pull _that_ off.

"Roxas…it's really you, I missed you so much. We all did!" he said and Roxas, unaware of the ferocious pounding in his chest, felt the same if it wasn't the little voice in the back of his head telling him that this somehow didn't _feel_ right. It was just unexpected and something felt a little off.

"Hayner, how is this even possible?"

"Its okay," said the other blonde slowly while pressing up against the mirror on his end. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Roxas shoulders slump in defeat. "But I can't, I can't just leave Sora…"

"Trust me, he'll be fine," said Hayner while opening out his hand for Roxas. "Come on over and we can go back together." And as soon as he said it, a path winding through the forest suddenly appeared behind him. Roxas knew where that path led to. Twilight Town was just beyond those trees.

Roxas was wide-eyed and transfixed on the area behind the other boy. How long has it been since he had last seen his precious hometown? Come to think of it, he hasn't been back; Sora hadn't been back at all since then and not for any missions either. He supposed it was because the king had entrusted its safety and protection in the hands of Leon and the other Radiant Garden residents, because of the mansion.

"C'mon Rox, let's go back." said Hayner once again and much gentler. "Everyone's waiting to see you. Olette, Pence, the guy that always sells us the Sea-Salt ice cream… even Seifer and his cronies…" Roxas smiled wholeheartedly, feeling his eyes start to well up from the memories of the good times they had together, however real or fake they may have been.

"But there's another schmuck here that's been dying to see you too…" said Hayner. "Says he's been going crazy lookin' for you."

Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Roxas wondered who else it could be. The other boy had pretty much named everyone in Twilight Town that he had known really well. Unless…

"Me…" came another familiar voice from somewhere behind Hayner, deeper and older. Of course Roxas recognized it immediately. How could he possibly forget?

And it was as if everything was happening in slow motion as the one person he had least expected to _ever_ see again emerged through the shadows and stood before Roxas, so real and very much alive.

The one person that helped him make it through the Organization, fought for him and stuck by his side until the very end, literally. Roxas would never forget through Sora's eyes, what Axel had done for him. For them both.

It was then that his eyes stung with tears, even felt a few roll down his cheeks against his will– the Great Number XIII never cried. But that red long hair and emerald green eyes that smiled as passionately as ever for him and only him, and without a heart too.

And Roxas didn't realize just how much he had missed him as well. So much that it actually hurt. "Axel…." He croaked, tempted to just run over there and throw himself into his arms. There was so much to tell him; so much to do, but something was holding him back because he thought it was just too easy.

These memories that he shared with Sora…the first one when he watched Hayner say goodbye to Sora and Sora alone, to them, Roxas didn't exist. And Axel, he watched Axel _die_ by protecting Sora, knowing full well that Roxas lived within him.

So then how could this be real?

How was this possible?

Roxas didn't say anything else and shook his head. It was so confusing as it was frustrating. He thought he was dreaming. He had to be. He had fallen asleep along with Sora and was dreaming. What other explanation could there be?

He stood before the mirror, before his friends, watched them both carefully, especially Axel with much longing that his chest hurt terribly. Broken-hearted, pain, regret…is this what it felt like to have a heart? No, Sora had shown him that it could hold beautiful things through his love for his best friend.

Roxas was torn but the former Number VIII gave him a small smile as he placed the palm of his gloved hand on the mirror glass, his emerald eyes soft and warm on his precious little friend, as if to tell him that it was okay, that he was really here and that everything will be okay.

Roxas smiled back with sniff and tentatively reached out his fingers to test the ominous mirror. Once he saw that his fingers sank in with no problems, he paused a little, but allowed Axel to close his hand over Roxas' and slowly pull him into the mirror and into the taller man's arms.

Axel held him and held him, rocked them both slowly back and forth, occasionally stroking Roxas' blonde hair, just like he used to before. Without a heart, neither of the former Organization members understood why it just felt right to be like this, but now Roxas knew and he missed this so much. He needed it. He held onto Axel even closer, tucking his head under his chin.

And after a long moment of not doing or saying anything else, Roxas sighed before he murmured dreamily "Axel…"

And after just after a few breaths of air shared between them, Axel finally found the means to speak. "Roxas…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." Roxas pulled away from him to look up at him as Axel planted a kiss on his head. He gave him a quizzical look as those emerald eyes seemed to sadden a little on him. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…"

Roxas watched him with brows furrowed together until the taller man kissed him full on the lips. At first it was nothing out of the ordinary as this wouldn't be the first time kissing Number VIII. But from what Roxas remembered, their last kiss wasn't like this; in fact it felt rather cold at the touch.

Roxas didn't like this feeling at all.

So he tried to break the kiss by pushing him away, anything just to break his hold on him. But Axel held him firmly and deepened the kiss ferociously, to the point where Roxas felt like he was being drained of his energy and Hayner was suddenly no where in sight.

"Axel…what the hell?" yelled Roxas breathlessly as he managed to break free. He watched the other in shock and confusion as Axel paced around him like a predator upon its prey.

And then he smiled, and it wasn't very Axel-like at all.

"I can't believe how easy it was to bring you here. The heart can really be a traitorous thing, can it? Especially one that longs for something called 'home' and 'friends.' _This_ world, _this_ heart… there's no place for you anywhere else but here, Roxas. Not for you and certainly not for myself either."

Roxas' eyes turned hard on him. He had known. This… was _not_ his Axel. "Bastard…who are you?" he asked dangerously while eyeing the mirror to make a run for it.

And then he felt his whole world turn cold as something washed over his limbs, creeping up into his chest, neck and face and sucking all life from him as he threw his head back and collapsed to the ground beneath him.

And then the Axel imposter was hovering over him, kneeled beside him and began caressing one side of his face with his knuckles. "You know…" he started as Roxas watched him helplessly. "I really have nothing against you, Nobody…you are like a kin to me. But I am doing what is necessary to be free. No more will I be the one to endure Sora's darkness…"

The imposter stood up to make his way towards the mirror and his long awaited freedom, but not before finally revealing to the struggling Roxas that fought to keep the darkness from poisoning Sora as well, who he really was.

Axel's tall and lithe visage melted away and Sora's shadow took his place instead. Roxas was wide-eyed once again.

So it had been _those_ beady yellow eyes that was watching his every move from the corner of Sora's heart where the darkness took residence.

"I am only what Soraremembers of your dearest friends. Did you forget? Axel doesn't exist and neither do you."

"He…does…" managed Roxas through clenched teeth. "I know he does."

The shadow chuckled and it sounded like it was ringing in Roxas' very ears. "Only in _your_ memories, my light…" he then said as the darkness all around them began to swallow up the Twilight Town scenery. Roxas moaned and cried, turning away so that he didn't see the truth behind it all, that this wasn't his Twilight Town, that it was just hell in disguise to lure him here and take the shadow's place in his stead as it ran free.

Roxas opened his eyes where he lay on his side, clenching his chest as if he were holding on to Sora himself to keep from losing him. "You can't do this…he'll be lost to the darkness forever and you and I will perish with him!" yelled Roxas angrily, while listening to Sora's soft moans as he slept on Riku's couch, cherishing these sounds of him as he feared they might be the last he'll ever hear from his beloved Heart again.

"Then all will be fair." echoed the darkness as the shadow's bright yellow orbs blinked slowly. "He will no longer feel pain or sadness or happiness…that's just it…he will no longer feel…"

* * *

He opened his eyes and studied his surroundings for a moment before sitting up. He was in a clean and pristine living room with a wonderful aroma wafting in the air, making his mouth water. He took a peek over his shoulder at the kitchen area, Riku was seen chopping up some veggies then tossing them into the sizzling pan. 

He looked back down at his hands with his brows furrowed together. He had another dream and it seemed pretty sad, if only he could remember it. He even felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away thinking hard, trying to remember. Stupid dream.

It was probably not worth remembering if it made him feel so down. But some how, he managed a little glimpse of someone he was able to recall from that dream, and then he sighed and lay back down against the couch while covering his eyes with his arm, feeling a dull ache coming on in his temples. Telling himself that it was more of a bad memory than it was a dream, for him and for Roxas as well. Poor guy.

"_Axel…rest in peace."_

"You say something?" asked Riku while setting down two steaming plates on the table. Sora sat up and quickly shook his head.

"It smells great!" he said, his nostrils flaring from the wonderful smell of Riku's cooking.

"Yeah, I figured you'd wake up hungry. C'mon eat up, you need your strength," said Riku as he paused to take a sip out of his water. "So, had a good nap? You slept like a log…"

Sora nodded while slurping up some noodles. "I feel great…" he lied, thinking that there was no sense in worrying Riku with something as stupid as a bad memory that made him feel all weird. He began inhaling his food even though it was still hot.

Riku watched him for a moment before starting on his own plate as well.

* * *

Moments later and both plates sat empty on the coffee table with the boys lounging lazily on the floor, watching some random reality T.V. series about some rich kids and their high school drama. This particular episode was about an upcoming dance which Sora clearly took an interest in. 

Riku had noticed and rolled his eyes, shook his head, then picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

Sora gave him a pointed look. "You know, we could learn from them…" he said, throwing the cushion back at him.

Riku snorted. "From these idiots? C'mon, this is bullshit!"

"Well, I have_ my _reasons. If we were all cool Casanovas like you than we wouldn't have to take reality T.V. stuff so seriously…and everyone would be happy!" said Sora while scratching the back of his head.

But Riku wasn't taking him seriously and gave him a suspicious look. Seconds later and Sora let out a sigh and hugged his knees. "Look, the night of the dance is a big deal to me, okay? I'm trying to figure out some stuff and…I just… I just don't want to look like an idiot doing it. I'm kinda hopin' to get my first kiss you know…"

Riku still pressed on with that look. "With who? Kairi? Who's going with that dimwit of a jock?"

Sora was laughing nervously again.

A pause later and Sora was starting to think that Riku would disapprove of the whole idea, but surprised him when he slapped his back all of the sudden. "Sora, you dog. Your first kiss? We can't be all grown up just yet!" teased Riku while twisting Sora's ears playfully.

Sora fought him off and held his hands away from him, but lowered his bashful gaze into his lap. "I'm serious Riku. I've never been kissed! And I kinda wanted to…you know; find out how it feels like. I'm way overdue…"

Riku threw his head back and laughed, and with his fingers still within Sora's hands, he gave them a light squeeze as he settled down with a smile. "Alright, I guess I could teach you how to land the perfect kiss." he said and Sora just beamed at him.

He sat up on his knees, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed and waited for Riku's tips on mastering the perfect kiss. But instead of telling him how it could be done, Riku decided to _show_ him instead.

At first, Sora was struck stiff as Riku's lips pressed onto his without so much force behind them, but still firm enough to have it all sink in, to have it register in his mind that they were actual lips moving against his slowly and that it was his best friend who also happened to be a guy.

But somehow, he didn't think that it mattered. There wasn't anything special behind it and that a kiss is a kiss no matter who the other person was. He was too busy thinking really, of how good it felt in terms of these new feelings and sensations awakening, edging him on to know more and to experience more.

But it wasn't until Riku pulled away that Sora looked at him like he couldn't believe that it was over so soon, that that could not possibly be it. But Riku smiled knowingly and suggested to try something a little _more_. Sora blinked a few times, even swallowed when he asked so shyly yet eager and curious "You mean…with tongue?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh again. It was so cute that Sora reeked of innocence! No wonder the keyblade had chosen him. He was trulya saint.

And Riku felt kind of bad to be the one to defile that innocence. Just _kind _of.

He started guessing and second guessing himself if this was a good idea, after all their friendship was on the line, and this could dangerously develop into some thing more. But Riku was tired of waiting and Sora was too naïve to pick up on what he really wanted of him.

When they first became close like this, Riku thought it was terrifying, blaming it on the darkness in his veins that made him lust after him so hungrily like this. And as time went on he thought of nothing more than to satisfy this lust, leading him to fiery nights of grinding his hips into his mattress from lucid dreams that burned his body only to wake up to soaked sheets that twisted all around him all awkwardly, and a sick feeling of shame and guilt that would boil in his stomach whenever he would see the boy that very same day.

That is….until he started to see just how valuable Sora was to him, loyal and very compassionate, no one's ever showed him such love and dedication before. Saving him from the darkness and still took time out to care of him afterwards…telling him over and over again that he would stop at nothing until the Riku that he knew and cherished was pieced back together.

Riku thought it was silly, that the old Riku will never come back no matter, but he promised as well, that he would make the effort to be the Riku that made Sora happy. That nothing, no matter how strong an impulse it was, would tear them apart again.

He never knew when this lust had then started turning into love, but that was just how Sora was, he makes even monsters without hearts learn to love.

This time, Sora took _him_ by surprise by initiating the first move. He practically threw himself at Riku, slamming his lips onto Riku's slightly parted ones and waited. It was pretty funny, but it was only a few blinks of bewildered eyes later when Riku responded and gave Sora what he wanted back.

* * *

Since that time, things only went downhill from there. For starters, the little make-out session–and yes, he had bitterly come into terms that it was what it was–that he had with Riku threw everything way out of proportion, making him rethink their relationship entirely. That it sort of scared him, how one little act between that two teenage boys with enraged hormones managed to bring a whole lot of things into light. 

Certain possibilities…but no– he couldn't go that far into thinking just yet. Because what if Riku didn't think anything of it like Sora had originally thought? But what if Riku really liked him _that way_…? Then what? Could Sora return his feelings? Did he even _like_ Riku or was it just the power of the kiss being that it was his first and that it was really, really good?

God it was confusing…

"Oi…I _know_ you witnessed the whole thing, so what do you think? Am I in way over my head? Or is something really going on?" he asked the mirror one morning, dressed in only a bath towel around his waist and poking at his cheek at what seemed to be like a potential zit.

But Roxas didn't say anything back; in fact, he hasn't said a single word to him since that time a couple of days ago.

His heart skipped a beat. Maybe Roxas got angry with him for doing _that_ with Riku.

Sora sighed, deciding that the bump on his cheek was just a burn mark from a recent mission. "Rox…I was an idiot. I get it. Please say something…" …but nothing. Silence. And Sora strangely felt like he was alone again.

He went to get dressed, wondering what could've happen to Roxas.

* * *

And he couldn't stop thinking about Roxas which would evidently take him back to the night he kissed Riku, because it was then where things started falling out of place. From that dream he had while taking a nap on Riku's couch, to the kiss, to the curious sensations the kiss awakened him to… it drove him crazy. 

And every time he tried piecing that dream to Roxas' silence together it only drove him to think of Riku and those lips on him, _every where_, and not to mention those hands…Riku was truly a master! Kind of made him wonder what else Riku was really good at.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus.

The dance was in two days and he was a mess. He needed to make sense of things now, sort out his feelings… Plus he needed to get a suit. He promised that he'd go with Riku. That was going to be awkward.

But when he met up with him, Riku seemed to be fine as he gave him the usual smile he had always given him, it made Sora feel a little more relaxed, and that all the tension and nerves he felt before gave him a headache and an upset stomach for nothing.

"You okay?" asked Riku curiously and Sora nodded his head, walking on ahead. They managed to get through the day like nothing had happened, even managed to pick out the perfect suit somehow when he was made to share a fitting room with the taller boy, and Sora suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of him as Riku changed.

But by nightfall, that headache and upset stomach only worsened, and had him running to the bathroom to bring up the cheese fries and smoothies he had with his friends at the pier.

He became convinced that something was definitely wrong.

* * *

No one would have to know other wise he won't get the romantic night under the stars that he started planning since he started high school. And now with other affairs that he also had to sort out that night, he couldn't afford to be sick and miss out on the most important night of his life. 

He had also promised them, his friends. No Heartless, no keyblades, no messages from any kings, all those things would have to wait. The night of the dance, he will just be Sora, a normal teenage boy, having fun with his friends and possibly gaining the love he'd been searching for.

After the dance for sure he would write to the king. Maybe ask to see him just to get to the bottom of all this. He would know for sure, King Mickey is very wise as he is lovable. He would know for sure how to help Sora. With these dreams…with Roxas, everything.

_Just make it through tonight…_ he then told himself when that night had come, his hold on the bathroom sink was trembling and the pressure in his chest barely allowed him to grasp air. The dance was only a few hours away, and he felt like the walking dead. _Just make it through tonight._

But he was putting up quite a fight to keep from giving anything away, the last thing he needed was for his friends to take him home since they worry too much. But as soon as he saw his best friends, Kairi in her princess-like pink, strapless gown and Riku dressed up like a proper gentlemen from a royal court, Sora forgot all about his worries and even felt better.

He felt a lift in spirits attitude- wise when he and Riku each took one arm at Kairi's side and escorted her into the ballroom, all eyes were on them. All hushed whispers and murmurs were no doubt expressing their jealousy of the possibly best looking trio in their entire school.

Kairi felt like a queen with her two knights at her sides. Her two, _gorgeous_ knights, she told herself mentally. She, along with everyone else, knew of how lovable these two could be in their regular attire, but tonight, they were making all heads turn, and she knew it, that she could hardly contain herself. _Honestly people_…_ it's just Sora and Riku…_

But once they reached the bottom of the red velvet stairs, they each kissed her hand as they went their own separate ways, Kairi with her bleached-blonde, senior date, and Sora and Riku to party with the rest of the guys.

And the rest of the night played on like they couldn't have imagined any better. They had a fun dinner with drinks that Wakka and Tidus may have altered a bit, making everyone laugh hysterically for no reason and dance the night away. Kairi eventually left her date to join her friends and danced like there was no tomorrow. Switching between Sora and Riku, or sometimes dancing with the two of them together. And if she was with Selphie, the two boys would end up together, not giving anyone else any mind because they were having too much fun.

There was nothing but endless laughter, fun and no worries whatsoever. Nothing to hold them back from just letting loose and celebrating their life together after all that they've been through. They were stronger now, so no matter what destiny threw at them; they would always have these moments together, and have each other.

The band finally died down to a slow song and Sora took the excuse to get some fresh air outside. There weren't many people out on the terrace but was thankful that they were all _occupied_ with each other. Some couples were seen making-out like their lives depended on it, other girls were seen huddled up together in tears with friends over a breakup or some teenage drama or another.

Sora rolled his eyes and turned his back to them all to watch the skies. He smiled as even the stars seemed to be cheerful tonight. He closed his eyes, savoring a cool breeze with a hint of the ocean in it that washed over him, rustling his hair. His chest was starting to pang again but it didn't matter. He felt great, like he owned the whole world.

He was so lost in the stars that he was taken completely off guard by Riku whisking him off his feet and just twirling them both around, laughing and singing along with the band.

"Sora, may I have this dance?" said Riku, mocking the couples dancing inside when he settled Sora back on his feet and gave a little bow. Sora laughed at him while shaking his head but took Riku's hand anyway.

"Why, certainly!" he joked back and started dancing together.

Once it became quiet and reality settled between them, Sora was finding any excuse to not look Riku in the face, but Riku sensed his discomforts. The kiss they shared wasn't too far in the back of his mind as well as he asked, "Are you having fun?"

Sora glanced back at him and if it wasn't for the dim lighting, he'd be blushing. "Yeah, I don't want this night to end."

Riku smiled. "Are you getting the romantic night you wanted?" he whispered and Sora stopped them both to search his handsome green eyes for the answer. Now was the time that he told Riku. Now was the time that he makes a total fool out of himself, go home heartbroken or make the best damn decision of his life. So what was it going to be? Could he find his answer in Riku like he did in Kairi?

But it was weird, because what he found in Riku's eyes, in Riku as a whole, was totally different then what he saw in Kairi, and it made him rethink everything, his whole perspective on life and his future. He never thought of Riku in his future before until now when he thought he should've. Without a doubt Riku should be there in some shape or form, because without Riku, without him…

No, it was too sad. He couldn't even imagine it. Sora remembered how it was like before without him, that led him to search every corner of a world for him. Even venture into the darkness for him. For _him_. And why?

Could it be…because of what he felt within that kiss?

But it was a stupid little act, the kiss had meant nothing! He pulled away from Riku, turning his gaze downcast.

On the other hand there was Kairi. Kairi was a girl and he knew that he liked Kairi. If only he could _kiss_ Kairi…no, that would be wrong, and he respected her as a young lady…

But Kairi would be the right choice. He could have a future with her too. They could get married and have children, he would like that one day…but only Kairi can do that for him. Riku was a guy. It's difficult to love a guy, it's just difficult…

Love? Could he even say that he loved Riku?

"_But the way I see it, if you loved someone, I mean__really loved that person, then you would do anything to be with them. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much it hurts too, and also, I think… no matter what sacrifices you have to make just to do that." _

Riku's words he remembered from that day on the beach. And he was right; if he truly loved Riku then it wouldn't be so difficult. Nothing about that would be difficult. It certainly wasn't difficult kissing him that night, nor being with him everyday just having fun, nor sitting out on the beach just enjoying the sunset together. If those things weren't so difficult with Riku, then why should loving him be any different?

His knees were starting to shake, his shoulders rising and falling fast. He was scared but excited, and Riku was watching him with concern. Sora knew it without looking. But looking at Riku right now would mean to kiss him again, and that would seal the deal.

"Sora, you're trembling…" said Riku in a low tone of voice that made Sora shudder, internally. Riku held him by his shoulders and Sora turned his gaze upwards, took a deep breath to kiss him again…

If he could kiss him again, then he would know for sure.

But their lips barely brushed one another as screams mixed with laughter sounded from the ballroom, and Wakka and Tidus coming at them and breaking them apart.

"RUN!" yelled the two Blitzball players as they were heard laughing maniacally and cheering out loud in the distance they'd managed to cover.

Sora and Riku turned back to find the fire sprinkler system spouting different shades of paint rather than water and driving everyone out of the ballroom as artwork instead of students dressed in their finest. They glanced at each other for a moment before they too broke out into laughter and decided to hightail it out of there behind the others.

With everything else lying forgotten behind them, they automatically ran for the beach that night.

o.o.o

**A/N**: and from here on we all know what happens next right? If not, go back to chapter 1.


	7. Feared and Forgotten

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riku/Sora, AntiSora, slight Riku/Roxas (and no, this fic won't go Riku/Roxas)  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**Chapter Summary:** Demons are sealed and unsealed, and new keys are forged from gold.  
**Dedications**: Happy Holidays to all of you!!

His steps were slow and carefully calculated as he crossed the luminous boundary between light and dark that swirled beneath his feet like snakes. He was able to see the gradual take over by the darkness in those slithering patterns, eating up everything in its path.

His brows furrowed together as he wondered again and again how or why this could have happened, but he had a good feeling he was about to find out. His eyes darted from one place to another, alert and ready for action. But it was quiet, too quiet; this stillness was what worried him the most, because even in darkness there was always some kind of motion and silence was _never_ a good thing.

This part of the world of this heart, was where the darkness was concentrated the most. The landscape didn't even look dead; it just wasn't there, just one big void, which felt like walking on air or nothing at all. Any remnants of ground disappeared long ago beneath his tattered sneakers, but that wasn't the worst part.

He feared it was starting to get to him as well, because he could almost swear he felt something stroking at his subconscious. His chest, his heart, like something somewhere was arousing him, trying to get him to come back and share his body with it again. And oh God… was it tempting.

But he had to brush himself off and shake his head to keep from getting influenced by his surroundings and exploiting the one part of him that he worked so hard on to keep back.

He jumped a little, however, as a gentle laugh sounded in his ears out of no where. _"Who are you trying to kid, Riku? You belong here…"_

Riku searched frantically for the source behind the voice while asking: "Who are you?"

And then he heard strangled sounds from behind him and Riku turned back slowly. His eyes widened at the sight before him, it was Roxas again, only this time, it was the real thing, lying on his back and squirming as if in pain.

Riku ran to his side and looked him over, he gasped silently as black streaks stained his pale face horrendously. This was the effects of the darkness, poisoning him, and eventually getting to Sora as well. It had nearly taken over Roxas, and he wondered how much of the boy was still left.

"What has it done to you...?" he breathed. Roxas only grimaced when Riku touched him lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," said Riku with an assuring smile, and, as soon as he had said it, Roxas' eyes widened at something over Riku's shoulder.

Riku noticed and turned around only to be met with a blow to his chest, knocking all wind out of him, and he tumbled away from Roxas.

Riku managed to get to his knees but was still gasping for air. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what it was that had attacked him. Was it a heartless, or was it a shadow? Whatever it was, it took on Sora's exact shape and form.

Riku watched it ready a black keyblade of its own, urging him into battle. But Riku stood defiantly, angrily asking the shadow: "Are you the one behind all this? Are you the one poisoning Sora?"

The shadow only blinked, in which time Riku clenched his teeth together from feeling so much rage buildomg up inside him. He shouted _"Why?"_

"_Why_…?" repeated the shadow and it felt like all of the darkness around him had said it. And in that short moment, the shadow invaded his mind and took hold of him, and suddenly, Riku couldn't breathe.

It took him into its own mind and Riku was able to see and hear its thoughts as well. It felt like it was searching for something within Riku at the same time, kept digging around in the boy's subconscious until it found what it wanted. Something within Riku was released and the shadow seemed satisfied.

It released its hold on Riku and the boy stumbled back, disoriented and feeling as though it managed to awaken something strange within him. Something he fought so hard to hold back and sort of forgotten he had.

Then suddenly, he felt a cold sensation flowing ever so hauntingly back into the muscles and the veins of his arms and hands, ready just at his fingertips for use. Riku looked at his hands, horrified. He _knew_ these powers, remembered how he was once able to channel this power from the darkness. They almost drove him to lose his best friend, his body, until the king was able to seal them away for good. But now they were back.

No, no way could these powers be used again, he thought, because they'll keep eating at his subconscious until he became an entity consumed by the darkness.

But the urge was so strong that he fell to his knees, hugging himself and shuddering from its affects on him, _begging_ him for release. Moments later, the shadow was looming over his head with the tip of its keyblade pointed right at him.

The shadow was doing this because it knew right away, who Riku was, had been and could be. It was threatened by his presence and Riku knew it.

But his mind was already occupied with the conflicting struggle within him. Urging him to use these powers to escape with Roxas and telling him things like what a perfect prince he would make for the world of darkness instead. That he could be made into a _god_ even…and that he would be given anything and everything his heart ever desired. All the adventures he could ever want, the entertainment…it even offered to make the Keyblade Master– and to this, Roxas was forced to his feet by Sora's shadow by grabbing a fistful of his blonde locks– his to do whatever he pleased with him.

All this…would be his if only Riku had stopped _resisting_ it and allowed himself to become one with the darkness again.

The shuddering suddenly stopped and Riku's chin hung low against his chest. It wasn't lying, his treachery the first time proved that all these goodies could be offered to him and more, but it all came with a price, a powerful price that almost cost him his friends _and_ his life.

But Riku smiled from under his long, silvery strands that masked his handsome face. The offer was tempting, so tempting, as this surge of dark energy felt _wonderful_ in his body, similar to that euphoria of a lover's touch.

But that was how Riku made the biggest mistake of his life the first time and he wasn't going to fall for it again. Sora's dying image in his mind helped him get to his feet to face the shadow no matter what and force it to take its hold off of Roxas and Sora.

Finding himself with no other options, Riku mentally apologized to those he promised that he wouldn't use these powers anymore and a split second later, the dark blade is brought to life once again in his hand in blue and purple swirls of dark energy. He decided that he would use the darkness to his advantage, but only to save Roxas and Sora instead. The shadow was completely taken off guard by the appearance of the weapon in Riku's hand and stumbled back and away from him.

Riku stood victorious, his dark blade in hand and confidence back in his steps as he went back to Roxas' side. The darkness around them laughed low and eerily, saying that it knew better than to under estimate the Great Riku, who at one point nearly ruled the darkness.

Riku of course ignored it as panic swept over him once again. Roxas was fighting to keep his eyes open.

Then suddenly, Riku was grasped by the shadow again. It wrapped around his mind, suffocating him with these immense feelings that the shadow had and could not understand. They tore at his heart; they were painful, and he started yelling at the top of his lungs. While at his feet, Roxas was sinking further into the darkness. He was losing him.

The next thing he knew, everything had gone white, and he was suddenly taken back to a time before Sora ever met Riku, through memories, feelings, sensations all belonging to Sora's shadow of that time.

Riku was taken back to a time where Sora was very small and very bashful, wanting so badly for someone to play with him, but no one ever noticed, everyone had their special someone and he felt kind of lonely. There wasn't anyone to truly call his own except for this shadow, _his_ shadow, following him around wherever he went.

It was kind of cute actually; it looked like it had always been there for Sora. Like when the young Sora was scared, it was there to soothe his soul, when he would cry, it swore to bear the weight of his pain just so that Sora didn't fall victim to the darkness and suffer. It was there for him when Riku had betrayed him and to this Riku's heart cringed on itself. It was there when he was weak and finished his battles for him when his body could not take anymore.

But then Riku is taken to another time now, a time where Sora is all grown up, making friends on his own and opening up to these friends. The shadow is finally recognized by Sora but Sora fears its purpose, its existence and whatever power it may have over him. Fears that it might actually do him more harm than good. So Sora only pushed it away.

The shadow supposed it understood Sora's feelings, as long as Sora was happy and well, the shadow didn't care what Sora thought of it. But Sora failed to realize that it had always been there for him, not the Nobody. The Nobody that Sora had come to adore and cherish so much. No, maybe Sora had only forgotten as time went on the shadow's loyalty to him all those years before the Nobody ever came into existence. But then the shadow came to realize…that it didn't feel like being forgotten, but more like Sora _wanted_ to forget about it.

Already bearing the weight of Sora's pain, the shadow's darkness within itself got to the very best of it and didn't know how to act upon such feelings, that it became overwhelmed by sadness, pain…it was supposed to carry Sora's grief and ache, not feeling hurt of its own. And now that the Nobody was here, it seemed like Roxas was all that Sora ever needed as the shadow sat confined in its dark and cold hell, watching the Nobody exchange some pretty intimate moments with Sora.

While the Nobody lived and laughed and enjoyed everything beautiful Sora would share with him, the poor shadow laid feared and forgotten.

But it realized…feared and forgotten will it no longer be.

Through the Nobody it realized, that it will _become_ Sora instead of constantly being pushed away by him, it won't be the one to bear his pain and sadness any more.

Riku managed to snap back in time to notice that the shadow was coming at him, keyblade ready in its hand. One glance at the unconscious Roxas made him realize that he had to end this now, and talking to this thing wasn't going to do any good.

Using his forbidden powers that he managed to acquire back, Riku blended in with the darkness and used it as his cloak. The shadow stopped in its tracks bewildered as it searched for Riku who suddenly disappeared from sight.

It felt his aura again from behind and before it even managed to turn around, Riku drove his blade right through it, halting all of its moves then using the dark energy to seal it back where it belonged. The shadow watched him for a long moment, and although he was disgusted by it, Riku couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse for it, for there was nothing worse than feeling forgotten.

"You know, Sora isn't the kind to just abandon anyone. If you showed him just what he means to you, then he will learn to accept you too." said Riku with a tone of voice that the shadow was sort of surprised to hear. But it supposed that was why Sora had fallen for him in the first place.

Then with soft eyes, Riku planted his hand on his chest and added "Just look at me…he gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve it."

But he never knew if the shadow ever understood him, because in a moment later, it disappeared in swirls of black and blue smoke, defeated. Once Riku knew it was safe, he immediately ran back to Roxas' side.

He watched him breathlessly; the boy was now unconscious and he was still marred by the darkness. Riku feared the worst, that maybe he was too late. He didn't even know what else to do to reverse the effects of the poisoning.

He cradled Roxas in his arm, patted his cheek and called out his name a few times; hoping and wishing that he would open his eyes. But that went on too long for comfort and Riku wasn't getting any response out of him, not even a glimmer of life.

"Roxas, please wake up, please…" he begged, even shaking the boy a little but nothing was happening at all. Riku listened to his chest, felt around for any pulses and wondered if Roxas even had anything like that, but didn't find anything of the sort. He felt so alone and didn't know what else to do; he was starting to feel the cold dread of defeat creep up his limbs, tiring him out.

"Roxas… please!" His heart was twisting hard on its self as fear flooded his senses. Riku pleaded with the unconscious boy again and again, ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he took in the semblance between him and Sora, his sweet and precious Sora. It couldn't end like this… it just couldn't. He didn't want to know that he was too late.

"Roxas c'mon wake up, wake up!" His mind went back to the last memory they had together before this nightmare ever started.

That night on the balcony, he remembered how Sora's eyes had looked that night, sparkling a deep blue like the night sky over them. They were so beautiful and he regretted ever appreciating them before. He wished more than anything that he could go back to that moment, and then he would have told Sora how beautiful they were. How beautiful he was as a person…as a friend. How proud he was to be his friend…

Tears began to well up in his eyes as the memories were just too overwhelming, there were too many things still to be said and done to let it go like this. He couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat.

"Please Roxas…I can't lose him…please!"

Then bringing up the boy closer to him and hugging him even tighter than before, hoping against hope that his body heat could make the boy warm again as Roxas grew colder by the minute, but this sick feeling of dread was sucking the life out of Riku as well.

He begged the boy with the agony of his heart to fight the poison within him, to wake up, to do anything but to tell him that he had failed. He could not fail Sora… "I can't lose him…Roxas…"

And the tears that ran down his cheeks plopped onto Roxas' brutally stained ones, making the angelic boy seem as though _he_ would be the one crying for Riku for a cruel destiny that had a sick way of pulling the two apart just when they've seemed to come together.

"_I can't…lose him…"_

Riku thought of just staying here, like this, alone and not bother go back, because if his beloved were to be lost, then he would rather be lost with him than to go back to an existence without him. He wouldn't be able to face the others with his failure, and the king… he just wasn't that strong. If it had been Sora…well Sora was always the one with the stronger heart. And now it was gone, lost to the darkness.

"…_can't…lose…no…I need you…"_

He watched the pale lips for a breath of air, watched to see if maybe, just maybe he could get a twitch or two. But nothing came, nothing but a memory of a kiss he might've shared with these lips. If only… if only he could breathe life into them he would…

His own lips had parted as he drew closer in to the other pair.

"_I need you…"_

If only he could taste those lips again, the lips that made him so happy that one night when they were moving with his. For one last time and a time he'll probably never get to have again, he wanted to kiss them lovingly, to have them engraved in his memory forever. Kiss him one last time, with the kiss that was supposed to tell him how he feels…

"I love you…" he whispered against Roxas' lips, instead of kissing them like he had intended to.

The last thing that was ever heard in the eternal darkness was the sound of a lonely tear falling into the heart of it.

* * *

Strange. 

It was warm. Really warm. And he was comfortable, too comfortable to even move. Last thing he remembered was being very cold and rigid and tired, but now it was different. It felt…nice.

But he was still so tired, too tired to even wake up when he should. The darkness could swallow him too if he wasn't careful. He should find a way back.

"_Riku."_

He was trying to guess if he had fallen asleep at some point because he didn't even remember when he had managed to do that.

The ground was strangely plushy and something was tickling his face again. He should open his eyes to see what it was, but he didn't want to open them just yet, not yet. Because everything was coming back to him now, and he didn't want to wake up to discover that he had failed.

"_Riku, wake up."_

That he lost Sora forever to the darkness…

"…_c'mon…"_

But where ever he was, it was so bright that the light burned through his eyelids. He put an arm over his eyes to shield them. "Ugh…"

"_You're almost there…" _

This voice… He knew this voice.

His aqua-colored eyes finally managed to crack open and the first thing he was met with was tall green grass, dancing lazily in the breeze. Blinking a few times, he sat straight up, wide awake now and noticed that he was surrounded by the tall stalks of grass.

And then jumped a little as he noticed that he wasn't alone.

The blonde boy he was holding in his arms not too long ago, was sitting straight ahead just watching the horizons himself, looking healthy and clean. Crystal blue eyes finally met with his and the blonde boy smiled warmly. "Hello, Riku."

He wasn't aware that he was staring until the other boy laughed and scooted closer into Riku to show him that he was no illusion. Riku then cupped his face, caressed his cheeks with his thumbs and managed a little smile of relief when he felt the smooth skin, free of any menacing lines.

"Roxas," he whispered then pulled the boy tight against him in an embrace."Oh God…oh God….you're okay…you're okay?" he choked as his fingers unintentionally grabbed fistfuls of the platinum strands in disbelief. Just moments ago, frightening moments ago the boy had been dead in his arms and begging him to wake up. That instead of a beautiful green meadow stretched far out beyond the eye can see there was nothing but infinite darkness.

"Yeah, I'm okay, honest," laughed Roxas while peeling himself away from Riku's tight hold. "I'm okay and Sora should be too…"

Riku smiled after a long pause and let out a sigh of relief. "How…did this happen?" he muttered but was really thinking out loud. Roxas sat back and stretched out his legs, his eyes running over the lush landscape around them.

"Well, you could say that this world has a new keyhole now. One that no darkness could ever unlock, can you guess why?"

Riku blinked then looked away to watch the horizon himself. "Because someone else holds the key other than you…"

Roxas cocked a smile. "Bingo," he said, then leaned in teasingly, "and do you know who just so happens to be that key?"

Riku didn't answer, his eyes were set downcast making Roxas frown.

"You don't seem too happy about that," said Roxas.

Riku let out a weary sigh. "How can I be? I finally realize what I want so badly just so I could be fuckin' happy for once in my life, and now I can't even get it because I'm going to be a…"

"Prince?" said Roxas. "So what?"

Riku's head whipped back towards Roxas furiously. " 'So what?' Are you kidding me?"

Then the crystal blues were on him again, but unlike Sora when he's mad, Roxas' eyes were harsh. "Wasn't it you who said that if you really cared about someone, you would do anything just to be with them?"

"I did, but as a role model for the people you tell me what the proper thing to do is…" muttered Riku.

Roxas' shoulders slumped in defeat. "Riku, you love him."

Riku only stared at him before focusing his gaze in his lap. "It won't matter now…"

Roxas was quiet, understanding his dilemma and just watched him sadly. But Roxas knew he couldn't just leave it at that. Not when this would be the time Riku would need Sora the most.

"Riku, do you remember our fight the first time?" asked Roxas, and Riku nodded after a pause later.

Roxas licked his lips and started again. "You don't remember how unprepared you were going into that battle with me, how…uncertain of the outcome."

Riku pouted and gave him a look. "I still got you the second time."

"That's not the point, Riku!" Roxas shot back then paused for a moment to collect himself. "The point is…you went into that fight not knowing your opponent, your strengths and weaknesses, or even knowing if you had a chance of winning at all, did you? But it didn't matter, because you had one goal in mind and one goal only. Remember?"

"Sora…" muttered Riku and was now watching Roxas attentively, wondering where this was going.

Roxas' expression then softened upon hearing the uttered name of his beloved other. "You kept at it, right until the very end. You kept at it until you were able to defeat me, all because of what you cared for the most." Roxas was now smiling back at Riku and Riku finally understood.

"This is no different from back then, Riku, you're just going into a different type of fight and you're going in blindly again. Not knowing what you're up against just like last time. But the difference between this fight and the last, is that Sora will be there _with_ you, by your side" and then Roxas put his hand over Riku's and gave it a light squeeze. "Both of us will."

Riku's eyes were now shining with a new hope that he found in the other boy's words, telling himself that even with a crown, things would still be the same. Sure, he'd have new duties and responsibilities, but his feelings would remain the same for sure. He couldn't give up Sora, he just couldn't.

Roxas was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see the curve ball coming at him when Riku said, "So there are no hard feelings I hope, that I kicked your ass the second time?" Riku smiled deviously, but Roxas' gaze turned dead pan.

Oh, Roxas wanted to tell him how _dirty_ Riku was fighting that night. But he supposed for now, he could just let it be. He could always argue how he has better moves than Riku some other time. "You were a… pretty _good_ opponent…" scowled Roxas, making Riku bark out loud with laughter.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Truce?" said Riku as he stuck out his hand. Roxas watched it for a moment before managing a smile and a little roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, we're cool," he said and then took his hand to seal the deal.

And just as it was getting a little awkward between them-on Roxas' part because he didn't know why his cheeks were burning like crazy all of the sudden.

Roxas' gaze shifted towards the skies and had this childish look of excitement on his face. "He's waking up…" then looking back to Riku, "you should go back…" said Roxas, but Riku was looking at him like he wanted to say something else.

Roxas knew and offered Riku a hand off the ground as they stood. "Don't worry about me, this is where I belong…"

Riku nodded slowly yet unconvinced. "I know, I just wish there was some way to take you back…I would." Roxas caught himself staring dreamily, but shook out of his little daze.

"Hey, I'm used to it, and Sora keeps me entertained me a lot." said Roxas with a forced a smile and Riku bit his lip in thought.

"Does he ever talk about me?"

Roxas gave him an even more devious smile. "Maybe…"

Riku tried again. "Do you happen to know… what Sora feels about me?"

Now it was Roxas turn to laugh out loud. While planting a hand flat on Riku's chest, he leaned very close to Riku's face, whispering. "It's for me to know and… for you to find out…"

He then gave Riku a little shove and Riku felt himself falling further and further away from Roxas with no ground to break his fall. Roxas only stood above, waving at him from the surface. Once Riku was out of sight, the waving had stopped and that smile soon disappeared off his face.

There was no denying that he was going to miss Riku's company, but at least he'd be with Sora again, and that was all that mattered.


	8. The unlikely visitor

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riku/Sora.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi romance. Possible KHII spoilers.  
**Chapter Summary:** as new beginnings are foretold, does it mean the end for a few?  
**Dedications**: To life and love…and being jobless!

* * *

He awoke to fingers rapping on his face gently and an occasional shove at his shoulders. The voice was foggy but sounded concerned, and as he regained more and more of his senses, the concerned voice became more recognizable.

When he opened his eyes, he thought for a moment that it would be Roxas's face peering into his, thinking that he was still back at the meadow. Instead, the shades of blue in the eyes that blinked back at him with furrowed brows were slightly different. And the blonde hair and paler features were replaced with spiky brown hair and a sun-kissed complexion.

It finally dawned on him that it was _Sora_ that was calling out to him, not Roxas.

Riku sat up slowly while taking in Sora's entire being, looking him over again and again, making sure that this wasn't a dream or an illusion. It made Sora blink back at him worried. "Uh…you okay?"

Riku couldn't think of anything else to do or say as he was just too thrilled to be back and to see his best friend well and alert. He gave Sora a weak smile when he cupped his cheeks. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

Sora smiled back and leaned into his touch. Riku took the opportunity and brought him in close to his chest, embracing him and savoring the moment, a moment like this he had taken for granted before. This time would definitely be different, this time he wouldn't hold anything back from Sora.

Their little moment was then interrupted by Kairi peaking into the room. She squealed upon seeing her two friends sitting up in bed and ran over to them. She threw herself onto Sora, laughing and crying tears of joy at the same time, and her little commotion caused for the rest of the entourage to barge into the room to welcome the two boys back.

Donald, Goofy, and Daisy, as well as the King and Queen, surrounded Sora with happy tears and warm hugs. Riku broke himself away from the bunch when the focus was on the brunette alone and stood back to watch them all happily.

His smile faltered a little, however, but was careful not to show it when he felt a sympathetic squeeze on his shoulder followed by a "Well done, Riku. Well done."

Riku's gaze fell to the lavishly carpeted floor for a moment before inclining his head back, careful to keep his voice even-toned when his heart cringed with the fate that he knew awaited him. "You know, I never go back on my word…"

The short king pulled up beside Riku with his arms folded behind him, his gaze set on the happy bunch causing a riot before him. "All in due time, my boy. For now, let us enjoy this happy moment together."

* * *

Sora had to actually sneak past the healers, the guards, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, the queen AND the king just to make out the castle doors. It had been a couple of days later since that whole ordeal, and even though he had told them repeatedly that he felt just fine from the moment he woke up with Riku, everyone insisted that he'd stay in bed and take it easy, just in case.

However, he was never one to stay put, and it got awfully boring staying cooped up inside in bed all the time, and with Riku occasionally disappearing with the king and the beautiful sunshine and outdoors calling his name, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air, stretching out his lungs and letting it all out with a one big "YEAH!". He immediately made his way towards town with an extra bounce in his step. It never felt this good to be outside in the warm sun before, and with a few days left to go before they headed back to the Islands, he thought to enjoy himself a little.

So without a second glance back at the castle, the colorful town came into view below where all sorts of goodies awaited him and his big appetite.

"_You're going to piss off a lot of people you know…"_ muttered his all- too-knowing voice of reason that was his other self. Sora smiled while waving a hand, dismissively.

"Roxy… I won't be out long, I promise!" said Sora whilst folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, I know this one baker that makes these awesome dumplings! I just have to get some…"

"_Sora, you should've at least told--"_

"Oh, c'mon, I feel great! I can't be indoors for another minute or I'll suffocate!" whined Sora, and after just a moment later, he was able to hear Roxas grunt his approval, since he had no way of stopping Sora what so ever _and_ he was in a good mood. The other jumped up in the air with excitement and began running into town. "I love you, Roxy!"

"_Whatever…just get your dumplings and hurry back…" _

The town was just as livelier as ever and Sora couldn't make up his mind as to where to begin to shop first. The streets were busy with people of all kinds, all going about their usual ways.

Some were selling foods and goods while others stood around chatting and laughing with neighbors and friends. Children were running about as well, kicking around a ball or chasing each other around excitedly. A particular group that really made him laugh were the kids that fought each other with broomsticks and mops, pretending to be the Keyblade Warrior. Him.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time and not a single face held some sort expression less than a warm smile.

He supposed these were good times now, that the people were finally enjoying some peace. He was happy for them and it made him feel proud that he helped make this possible. It wasn't an easy journey, but seeing all these happy faces was definitely worth it. This was just one of the reasons he would continue to fight for, these smiling faces and joyous times.

But all thoughts of self-admiration were soon gone and replaced instead by a drooling mouth and a rumbling tummy. The special little bakery with the special dumplings was in his line of sight, and just in time for his arrival, the baker was seen was laying out the pieces of the freshly baked dumplings in the window for display.

"I would like a dozen of those please!" yelled Sora almost too excitedly, that he nearly startled the old lady out her bonnet. But when she turned back to see her favorite customer standing there practically beaming at her, she couldn't help but give him a warm smile in greeting. His smiles were always contagious, somehow.

"Oh my-- if it isn't the Keyblade Master! How have you been, dear?"

"Great!" said Sora while rocking on his heals and awaiting his order. "Got my friends back! Oh, _and_ my home!"

"Well that's wonderful!" she said as she started loading up a box of the dumplings to go. She already knew what the young one always came to her for. "See, I knew you could do it. After all, it is to you that we owe these peaceful times." She poked his nose playfully and Sora bashfully waved a hand. When the old lady was done loading up the box, Sora noticed that she threw in a few extra rolls.

"Here you go, my dear, take a few more! My treat!" she winked. "The whole town is in a celebratory mood today, as you can see." She waved a hand towards the crowd outside her shop, making Sora cock his head to the side, curious while reaching for a dumpling to munch on.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

The old lady chuckled as she whispered, "Now, this is just a rumor, but a friend of a friend of mine, in the shop just down the street there, said that this kingdom might be blessed with an heir to the throne!"

Sora blinked back at her mindlessly. "Huh? An heir? As in… someone will get to be a prince or princess?" asked Sora, and the old lady nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, siree! Now, this is a really big deal to us all, because his majesty doesn't have any children, you see, and we all longed for an heir that could carry on his majesty's will, a will that would lead us into a future of times like these."

Sora's gaze then turned towards the grand castle that stood with much pride just up the hill overlooking the entire kingdom. _A future of peace? I wonder who it's going to be…_

* * *

Sora didn't even make the effort of sneaking back into the castle as his thoughts were occupied with the rumor that had him baffled, as well as the savory taste of the buttery dumplings melting in his mouth at the same time. But the first person he managed to run into was Kairi on his way in, who was seen walking by herself, lost in deep thought it seemed.

"Kairi!" Sora called out and waved at her with his free hand, as his other held onto the precious cargo. She almost looked surprised to see him. "Kairi, did you hear? Did you hear?"

However, she didn't seem interested as she furrowed her brows together worriedly. Nevertheless, she was curious. "Hear what, Sora? And what's that package? Don't tell me you went to town! When did you manage to sneak out?" she asked with an authoritative tone of voice and poise, or at least she tried to.

Sora ignored her and pressed on. "That doesn't matter; I heard something kinda cool while I was in town…"

"Sora, you're supposed to be resting—"

"An heir, Kairi, the king and queen are getting someone to become an heir!" he squeaked, almost too delighted.

Kairi was taken aback and didn't know how to react to this matter. She fretfully wondered if Sora was both excited and accepting of the idea, or that he was totally oblivious because Riku hadn't told him anything at all.

She prayed it wasn't the latter.

"Hey! Who do you think it is?" asked Sora, sounding too much like a school girl in on some dirty gossip. He frowned, however, when an odd thought had crossed his mind. "Is it you?" he muttered. But something didn't seem right, because for a while Kairi hadn't said anything back to him. She only stood there, searching his eyes and her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Uh, well I--"

"It is you, isn't it…?" said Sora unhappily, his voice drifting off. Kairi paused for a moment to gather her wits then took his hands in hers.

"No Sora, it's not me," she replied with a smile, feeling her heart flutter a bit to know that Sora would actually care if it was. In a way, she wished that was her. At least it would be easier than telling Sora the truth. The truth in which she feared could break his heart.

"Do you think Riku knows?" said Sora's curious voice, breaking her out of her nerve-wrecking thoughts. "He does seem to be close to the king, I bet he'll tell him everything!"

It was as she feared when she tentatively asked him with a small voice, "Sora… he hasn't told you?"

Sora only stared at her for a moment, sort of lost and partly in denial of the idea that crossed his mind. It was as if he felt boxed in all of the sudden and his heart sank into his stomach. What he felt for thinking Kairi was the heir was even ten times as bad for now suspecting his best friend. "Tell me what?"

Many times Kairi would try to say something, but couldn't quite put the right words together. Her only option was to stare into Sora's anxious eyes—something that worried her.

"Kairi!"

Kairi jumped a little bit inside, finally grabbed out of her jungle of thoughts. Sora's expression dropped.

This was too overwhelming; maybe he was just jumping to conclusions too fast. Yes, that tends to happen a lot. Only way to find out was to find Riku himself and get the answer out of him.

He prayed however, as bolted towards the stairs, that he was wrong. There's no way that it would be Riku. No way. Why hadn't Riku mentioned anything before? Sora thought he could've confided in him at least.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi to stop him, but the boy was already out of her reach and running up the stairs to the upper level. His box of dumplings laid scattered on the marble tiles.

* * *

He searched every room in the residential wings of the castle, starting with the one Riku was staying in. With no luck, he then made his way to the towers—at least, the ones he was able to get into. He looked for him in the courtyard, the castle gardens and the Gummi ship garage, but the silver-haired boy was no where to be found. Not even the king could be found, and each corner he turned into brought him closer and closer to realizing dreadfully, that maybe it was true. That maybe Riku was the one.

But no. He refused to believe it. Riku couldn't possibly be the heir.

Because Riku was, well,_ Riku. _He was uncouth, rough around the edges; too free-spirited—he was anything but what a prince should be. He liked the outdoors, the beach, _enjoyed _Tidus' life miserable for no reason at all… and the art of the sword…he really loved a good fight…

So he was definitely _no_ prince…

His frantic search led him in front of the tall double doors that he knew led to the throne room, and where he also knew meetings with the council often took place. Keyblade Master or not, he knew better than to go in uninvited when the doors were shut. But at the moment, his heart was racing a million miles a minute and his head spun with the possibility of Riku being this heir, how it happened and why it had to be Riku in the first place.

He pressed an ear to one door and was able to hear loud and strong, but muffled voices coming from the other side—there was a meeting taking place. What was he to do? Bust right through and risk looking like an idiot for having his imagination run wild? What if Riku wasn't the one after all? He'd _never_ forgive Sora.

But what if he was? that somehow Riku chose to do this out of his own free will? Then what? Rebel against it? Would he really do something like that?

Sora listened to the conversations behind the doors. For a while, it was nothing but talks about duties and responsibilities towards the kingdom imposed upon someone important as a king or maybe even a _prince_. He swallowed the lump in his throat and listened on.

And then he heard it, it was low and barely audible but it was loud enough to make his blue eyes widen and stare at the tall doors before him. That voice was definitely Riku's. His best friend and another with a burley voice were exchanging some words and what they were saying was enough to convince Sora of everything, much to his horror.

So with a raging fury in his heart, he slammed right through the doors, stopping Riku from saying anything else and making everyone within the grand hall look his way, including Riku, who was standing in the middle of the room with the all important-looking figures seated in dark robes around him, like some sort of trial where the death sentence was about to be declared.

Riku's expression matched his own but was probably for an entirely different reason than Sora's. Sora slowly walked into the room but was stopped by the loud clashing of metal spears as two guards from Goofy's squad barred him from getting any further.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" barked one darkly-robed member of the council that looked a lot like Pete, King Mickey's long time rival. Sora just ignored him and fought off the guards.

"Why? Why is this happening?" he asked Riku with a sort of calm fury.

"Sora…" hissed Riku, pleading with his eyes to discuss this matter later, but Sora _insisted_ on getting his answers right there and then. He stomped his way closer to Riku.

"Why you?" he asked Riku again, voice shaking yet he was persistent and struggled against the guards. "Why does it have to be you?

"Sora, _please_, can we talk about this later?"

"No!" yelled Sora, and broke free from the guards and made his way over to Riku finally. The crowd around them gasped among themselves.

"Disrespectful!"

"I say!"

"Guards, seize him!"

"Escort him out of here!"

"No, wait!" said Riku to the now agitated councilmen. "Just let me talk to him…"

He turned back to Sora with his shoulders heaving up and down. "Sora…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Why does it have to be you? What happened while I was out?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Guards escort this _fool_ out of here NOW!"

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice, Riku? We always have choices…"

Riku shook his head slowly, resisting the urge to touch the other boy's face. "You were dying…I had to choose—you were _dying_!"

"Riku…"

"GUARDS!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the voice of the small king who was seated quietly on his throne up until now, and the councilmen fell silent again. All eyes within the room watched the little guy make his way over to where the boys stood.

"Release him at once!" he ordered and the two guards flew away from Sora in an instant. Once Sora was left standing on his own with Riku, the king stood before Sora with a look that made Sora really regret making such a scene. He didn't any mean disrespect to him at all, _especially_ towards King Mickey.

"Your majesty…"

"Sora, your behavior was quite rash!" scolded Mickey, making Sora bite back his head in guilt. "However, I don't blame you at all for this. You of all people had the right to know first." He gave Riku a dirty look as well and the boy looked away, feeling just as guilty.

"But you must understand something, Sora. It took great measures, _great_ measures to bring you back to us and the only solution that we were able to come up with has led us to this moment now."

Sora couldn't look the king in the eyes, so squeezed his own shut, and if he could, he would cover his ears shut too. He didn't want to hear what the king wanted him to know.

"This is something that Riku has chosen to do out of his own free will. I gave him a choice, to use the keyblade to save you, and this option came with a price…"

Sora suddenly wished he hadn't come at all.

"…or…allow the light of _your_ keyblade fade along with all the worlds' hope of fighting the darkness and keeping this peace," said the king more sincerely, and that menacing look on his face fell into a more less than pleasant look.

"Now, you tell me if Riku is the kind of guy to just allow his best friend to be lost to the darkness forever. He was… willing to take your place Sora, thankfully, fate was kind to us this time and a much simpler offer was accepted."

And it was as if a stake was driven through his heart, that _he_ was the reason for Riku's sacrifice. "_But the way I see it, if you loved someone, I mean really loved that person, then you would do anything to be with them. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much it hurts too, and also, I think… no matter what sacrifices you have to make just to do that."_

_Sacrifices made, _thought Sora. He fought back the urge to break down in front of everyone. He couldn't even look Riku in the face.

"But I must admit one thing that I cannot help but feel…" whispered the small king for the guilt he too was harboring inside his heart. "that I am robbing you of your best friend despite our agreement, Sora…I cannot go through with this knowing that it could affect your relationship and in that case, I would drop all this right now and let Riku go home with you."

Sora's eyes shot back to the king wide eyed and Riku was just amazed. Several disapproving grunts were heard coming from the councilmen, but they were ignored by the king as he stood facing Sora with none but a smile on his pleasant face.

"And the contract made with the Keyblade?" asked Sora.

"Don't worry about that, there will always be compensation," replied the king, almost as if tired.

_Compensation…_thought Sora, he knew exactly what_ that_ was going to be and Sora would be damned if he would let the king be his sacrifice for his own selfish reasons.

Sora stared at him for long moment before knowing what decision _he_ had to make this time. As painful as it was going to be, he knew what the right thing was to do without question, without even second guessing himself at all.

Despite all the pain he felt in his heart at the moment, the pressure of tears threatening to spill, the thought of letting Riku go, he gave the king an apologetic smile back and shook his head.

"No, no your majesty, I can't let that happen and should really, only ask for your forgiveness." he said, slowly. "It's just that Riku is…really important to me and…I've known him forever."

Sora then paused to look past the king and over at Riku. " and I really…_really_ care about him, but I will not deprive a kingdom of its future and symbol of hope. I'm not that kind of guy at all."

The king smiled widely and Sora just felt numb, but he figured it was okay, because it was the right thing to do. The kingdom would be a much happier, brighter place with Riku as its prince, and maybe someday as king.

_King_, he sadly thought. It was bitter sweet. He couldn't even imagine Riku as prince, let alone king.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after the end of the meeting, Riku's legs felt like lead climbing up the stairs that led to the hall where their bedrooms waited. As exhausted as he was alng with the weight of the past few sleepless nights finally taking their toll on him, he thought of nothing else other than to find Sora and talk to him.

Riku peeked into the boy's room and looked around, it was dimly lit by the fireplace that was still going, and the orange glow revealed the silhouette of the other boy lying on his side on the bed and just staring into the flames that flickered lazily. He was unsure if Sora was actually sleep, so he crept inside, quietly, and felt his heart skip a few hard beats.

However, Sora wasn't asleep at all. The brunette _wanted_ to get some well-earned shut-eye, hoping that he would wake up refreshed and more accepting of the matter that still plagued him. Unfortunately, he was unable to sleep and knew he wasn't going to for some time. For his mind was overwhelmed with the memories of what had happened earlier and thoughts of what he should be doing from now on. He found himself empty after leaving the throne room, like his life had been put on a standstill, still not knowing where to go from here.

"_It's my fault_," Roxas kept insisting, but Sora couldn't blame him. The blonde had told him what had happened, about the encounter with his own darkness—how it possessed him and vengeance for being surpressed, but Sora had forgiven him _and _his shadow. If he were to blame anyone or anything, he would blame destiny.

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this," said Riku tiredly as he leaned against the bed post, crossing his arms on his chest and gazing into the fireplace as well.

Sora didn't looked up and just kept his gaze focused on the warm glow. "What else am I to do? This whole thing's my fault."

Riku exhaled sharply and went around to sit on the bed in front of him. "I didn't want to lose you. It was the only way."

"If I didn't get so sick," murmered Sora, Riku's closeness stirring up an odd emotion. "this would've never happened."

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and forced him onto his back. He sat on the boy's legs.

"Okay, enough," said Riku sternly. "Enough already. This is _exactly_ why I was afraid of telling you earlier, I didn't want you blaming yourself for anything. I chose to do this and therefore have accepted this, and so should you!"

Sora shook his head slowly. "You don't understand," he said, his blue eyes lined with tears that threatened to spill at any given moment. "You don't understand at all."

"Understand _what_, Sora? I told you what had happened!" yelled Riku, although he didn't mean to project his voice in such a way. However, he continued in such a manner. "Yes, I am going to be crowned! And yes, I'm going to be dealing with politics! That's always fun. Oh sure, any adventures I've ever dreamed of with you will be replaced with fighting with the _council _instead of Heartless. So yeah, I can kiss that goodbye and my freedom, but you know what? I did it all for you. I would do it all again if I had to for you."

Riku was panting moreso because he was trying his hardest to control his anger. Sora gazed up at Riku, his eyes filled with apprehension. He felt Riku's fingers that pinned him down curl into his shoulders. The older boy's breathing suddenly hitched and his long silver strands masked his eyes that were becoming saturated with tears.

This startled Sora. Riku _never_ cried.

"Sora, please. Don't make this any harder on me than it already is," he said, his voice shaky. "I need you."

He then sank into Sora, his grip on the boy loosening. He let his arms fall, and Sora instinctively sat up to hold him as Riku curled up into him. He buried his face into Sora's stomach, fighting back the tears.

Sora stroked his back tenderly, running one hand up and down while the other pushed back his silver locks away his face. "I'm sorry. I really am, Riku," he whispered gently.

Riku withdrew a little from his hiding place in Sora's stomach, looking up at Sora through his hair. "Don't apologize." He brought one hand up to cup one of the boy's cheeks, allowing his thumb to trace his lips. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

Sora suddenly furrowed his brows together. "You see, this is what I don't understand."

Riku stared at him, puzzled.

"What I mean is, is this alright? You and me like this?"

Riku continued to blink back at him quizzically. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious what I feel for you, whether it's right or wrong."

Sora turned his head, breaking their gaze to conceal the blush that was appearing on his cheeks. "I don't know Riku, I don't think it's right."

"Why?"

Sora turned his gaze back again, angry. "_Why_? Are you kidding me?"

Riku sat up, pulling away from Sora. "Well, you certainly didn't seem to think that way when I kissed you."

"You didn't leave me any time to think!" yelled Sora. Riku was crossing his arms in front of him defiantly.

"Leave you time to think? You kissed me back!"

The boy's eyes widened. "_What?!_ No! That was--"

"And at the dance," said Riku, pointing a finger. "I believe it was _you_ that initiated _that _kiss…"

"I-I was, I was only… wait—we _didn't_ kiss that night!"

Riku sent a devilish smile his way. The other boy tried to glare back, but all he did was get red in the face. "No fair! You tricked me!"

Then, taking Sora by surprise, Riku pounced on him again, this time more lightheartedly. He pinned him down by the shoulders, his face inches away from the brunette's.

Sora stared in horror.

"Which means we have to make up for it," Riku said, smirking. He then leaned down, kissing Sora full on the lips. The boy protested, kicking and squirming to break free from Riku's grip.

But he couldn't deny it—Riku's warm lips against his felt breathtaking and he gave up, melting into him and wrapping his arms around the older boy's head. He kissed him back with all of his heart.

For risking it all just to give him a second chance at life, for costing Riku his freedom and future, for all the memories and good times that he had, the good _and_ the bad, and whatever these immense feelings he was starting to feel for the other boy that wouldn't matter anymore, Sora thanked Riku through this kiss.

Sora felt Riku smile knowingly at one point, and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Told you so..."

"Shut up." breathed Sora, before grasping onto his lips again, forgetting about everything for the moment.

However wrong it was, it had never felt more right, more perfect. It was like the happiness that he searched his whole life for suddenly embraced him and enveloped him, keeping him warm and light and filled with this feeling like anything could be done, however impossible the task was.

It felt just like that kissing Riku and being with him. He just couldn't bring himself to grasp the idea of letting that go. It was too much to bear. But he knew—he just _knew_ things wouldn't be the same anymore, no matter what Riku promised him. Life was about to change for them both.

He was going to be a prince, and therefore a very important face and figure to the kingdom and for all worlds as well. There was also his task as Keyblade Master, still traveling to worlds to make his rounds and complete missions assigned to him. Two of a kind that could just never be.

In his mind, he saw Riku with his arm stretched out towards him, and no matter how much he tried reaching for his hand, Riku just kept getting further and further away from him, until he was left all alone in his cold and now lonely world. Their duties would eventually get the best of them, tearing them apart, until there was a distance between them that could not be overcome. Not this time.

The only possible way that this could have been any easier on him was if Riku had never cared for him at all. Perhaps Sora could deny any feelings of love in return, but it was so hard to consider because not only did he fear crushing Riku by lying to him, but getting to know Riku in _this _manner was a drug that would forever remain as a bitter reminder of what could've been, and left buried in the past.

It was difficult pulling away from the boy in his arms, but Sora somehow managed to. They were both breathless, but feeling was also exhilerating, and he used that opportunity to put an end theirquickly arising passion.

However, Riku wouldn't give up and insisted to drive his hands to caress the skin that was beneath Sora's shirt as it rode up from the rustling. He held the boy close, burying his face into his neck to assault with kisses and nibbles there.

"Riku," muttered Sora resentfully, mentally demanding him to stop, "we can't."

Yet, the silver-haired boy ignored his pleas, kissing Sora again and again. Even going as far as wedging his knee in between Sora's legs, rubbing him slightly. The brunette jumped a little at the alienating feeling there that he wasn't even aware of until now, and held back a strangled cry in his throat.

"Riku, no. We can't!" pleaded Sora breathlessly, trying to struggle out of the boy's grasp.

Riku didn't listen, instead, Sora's cries and pleas fueled his lust even further, making the area just below Sora's waistline elicit an electrifying sensation. It was as horrific as it was wonderful—Sora realized that they've fell fast into a place he had never been before.

Sora arched his back, pushing up his hips so that Riku would his own instead of his knee. It hurt, but Sora was fighting not to cry out too much.

"Riku, uugh!…" pleaded Sora, breathlessly, but Riku still wasn't giving up, and he was doing something that was making the area just below his waistline elicit some electrifying sensation. It was horrific as it was wonderful. Sora felt that a bit faster and harder would definitely take him somewhere he's never been before, not with Riku and certainly on his own.

Sora arched his back against Riku, pushing up hips so that Riku would use his own instead of his knee. The shift made the transition a little more relieved, but certainly didn't stop the pressure from mounting. It made Sora's head spin.

But It had to stop now because it felt so close, this feeling, and it seemed as though Riku felt it too because he was groaning through his teeth with every push, and his hands and fingers gripped at Sora's body like a lion on its prey. It hurt, but at the same time it was a wonderful rush coming in spurts, overshadowing everything.

And then he felt it and it made his eyes snap wide open from having them shut so tight. Aside from feeling so tight down there it felt warm, too warm, almost _moist_. He knew it could not go on any longer. As frustrating as it was, things would only get more complicated between them beyond this point. This was the point of no return.

He forcefully brought up one knee then the other to stop Riku from going any further. Panting, Sora managed to sit up while peeling Riku's hands off of him. The front of his pants burned inside and he was shaking from guilty pleasure, but a moment longer would've been bad. It pained him to do it and would've loved to go on to experience his first time, but not like this. This was not what he had envisioned for his first experience at making love with the one he cared about the most. But for now, this will do and he was thankful that Riku complied. The other rested his forehead on Sora's shoulder, out of breath and trembling as well.

They remained like this for a long while, nothing else heard or said other than the rasping sound of Riku weeping quietly on his shoulder and the cackling of the lazy fireplace they made him feel really sleepy. Sora couldn't say anything when the fact of the matter was: he wanted to tell him e_verything_.

He held him close because, really, that was the only thing that he could do at the moment as a 'friend' only. Sora knew what had to be done and things like touching Riku or giving him one last kiss before they parted ways forever would only put them more into a bind, literally. It would further complicate the matter.

"You do understand why, don't you?" whispered Sora, sweetly, feeling like his mouth was full of molasses. Riku didn't respond.

"It's too dangerous, Riku, you and me," he said gently. "If they found out, who knows what they'll do to you, not to mention the king."

Riku closed his eyes shut on Sora's shoulder. It wasn't like he didn't think of them should he have taken his relationship with Sora to the next level, but they didn't matter. If it was for Sora's love, he would do anything and had proved it before, but it was the king that got to him the most, and although the little guy would possibly try to play it off normally, Riku feared ever letting the king down. He didn't want to disgrace him. He just cared for him too much.

"What am I going to do without you?" whispered Riku finally. Sora turned his gaze to the ceiling, smiling sullenly. The ceiling had little cherubs painted along a sparkling, blue sky.

"You live, that's what you do. You live." Then Sora leaned his cheek against Riku's head and brought his arms up and around him.

"You live as a proud leader for your people, you live as their symbol of hope and happiness for a future of continued peace and…for me, Riku, you live for me. "

* * *

Riku tried kicking the door open coming into his room, but wasn't able to fully accomplish that. He was too exhausted, throwing himself onto his bed to bury his face into the pillow there. He hoped that perhaps he could be awoken from this nightmare, or maybe be locked in a dream where he and Sora could be together as they pleased.

He couldn't even _believe_ how things had turned out, couldn't believe why destiny would be so cruel to him. Was this his punishment for selling his soul? For accepting the darkness? For succumbing to its temptations only to be left used and broken? It wasn't fair. Hadn't he been punished enough? Even for someone like him…

Now he could only watch his love from far away, knowing that he could not be touched by him because of the chains that bound him to the throne.

He punched the headboard over his head, again and again and again until his knuckles went numb. He was so angry and sad and empty all at once that he wanted to do conjure up soemthing outrageous, but at the same time, didn't have the energy to think at all. To top his rage with a nice cherry, he was sore as hell. A cold shower would definitely do more than cool his fury.

But before he even had the will power to move from his bed, a sinister voice shook Riku out of his reverie and forced him to look up. "Well, well, well. Who would've thought that the future of this kingdom would be left in the hands of a _child_, particularly one that has a sort of liking towards the _dark arts_?"

Riku sat up, searching the room for the source of the voice, although he dreadfully knew whom it belonged to.

"Where are you?" he asked, agitated and not at all in the mood for any 'guests.'

A small _poof_ was heard and the tall wizard in his blue robes and pointy hat with the moon and stars on it, appeared from behind one bed post. Riku felt the blood in his veins freeze despite how irritated he was. Somehow this man had always intimidated him.

He fretfully wondered why he was even here.

"But then again I know my former apprentice is not one deemed a fool. There's a reason why you're chosen other than the pact made, but do I suppose you are his majesty's most cherished possession as well?"

Riku's fingers curled into the covers angrily. "He trusts me and that's all that matters," he stated rather defiantly, and the sorcerer's ever scowling eyes flared a little.

"Yes, but can _you _trust yourself!" he snarled, approaching Riku in one clean swoop that Riku scurried back into the headboard of his bed.

With his breath hitched in his throat, he answered his own question from before. "The seal broke, that's why you're here…"

And that maniacal face on the sorcerer turned even more menacing. "Tell me: how did it happen, boy?" asked the sorcerer, rather irate himself. Riku shook his head quickly.

"I don't know."

But it was clear that the sorcerer didn't like that answer at all. "That was a fully fledged seal that I placed on you that can _only_ be undone by me—"

Riku cut him off. "I don't know how it happened! The shadow…Sora's shadow did something and my powers returned!"

"And you, of course, _used_ them," sneered the older man, and to this, Riku gritted his teeth together.

"I would do it again if I have to," he said without thinking, making the sorcerer arch one bushy gray brow. Riku managed to regain his composure, for it was unwise to pick a fight with this pissed off man of magic. "For Sora, I'll do it again."

"And what good would that bring you I wonder? You'll only drown further into the darkness, you fool," said the sorcerer, sounding as if amused by Riku's antics. Riku didn't care what his motives were and just went on to saying:

"I no longer fear what the darkness gave me. Instead, I decided that I will challenge it, exploit its powers to use for good!" Riku answered in a manner that was way beyond his years and the older man was thought to be impressed, judging by the way he stroked his long beard.

He even managed to cackle a little to himself. "I must say, you are fierce, I'll give you that. But will your bold determination convince the council?" asked the sorcerer with a change of attitude, and he watched the boy's shoulders slump slowly.

Riku sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes tiredly that were still sticky from his tears. "I knew it…"

"I trust you know what must be done then?" asked the sorcerer as he stood. Riku closed his eyes tight before nodding slowly.

Master Yen Sid then turned his back on the boy to make his leave, but before he did "The night after tomorrow is the full moon…"

"Where the darkness sings the song of death and light casts its veil over all…" finished Riku. Yen Sid turned his face to look over his shoulder back at the boy.

"Good, you remembered."

"How could I forget?" said Riku, almost sarcastically.

The sorcerer then disappeared in a cloud of sparkling blue mist, and the room echoed his last words in a booming tone of voice "It will be done then!"

Riku sat back against the head board alone again and brought up his knees to his chest, not looking towards _that_ night at all, and of all nights, it would be the one before the crowning. Remembering how it went the last time he had his powers sealed, he achingly wondered how in hell he was going to make it through the ceremony the next day.


	9. The Knight in Unshining Armor

**Title:** The Successor  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sora, Roxas, Riku/Sora  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, blood.  
**Chapter Summary:** Sora learns the hard way to think before he could sink.  
**Dedications**: To rainy days...  
**Disclaimer:** by the way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters pertaining to it.

_I love you…but I can't love you._

He tossed and turned in bed, switching from one end and eventually making his way towards the other side in a series of frustrated kicks and loud groans. When he was on his back again, his blue eyes caught the night sky outside the large windows for the hundredth time. The twinkling stars mocked him with their gentle flicker, and he irritably wondered just how late it was into the night.

He kicked the covers off of him in a final angry sigh. There was no sleeping tonight, not when he had so much on his mind that it could burst. Not when images of his best friend in the coming ceremony kept flashing before his eyes, addressing the public as their prince for the very first time. The same prince whose wonderful taste still lingered on his lips and his crotch was still tingled at the slightest touch from the intimate friction they shared just hours ago.

_Hours_ ago? His body still felt like he was with him, hot and needy, and imagining what could've happened should he not have stopped him in time. His body shivered and perspired from just the thought of the possibilities alone. Oh God… it would've been his first time. Would he really want to share it with Riku?

_Yes, yes, yes…_

He balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his eyes, somewhere below his stomach something lurched at the intense memory of his passion with Riku before turning him away for good. He subconsciously let one hand slip over his sensitive body and down into his boxers, until his fingers slowly wrapped around his member that was now pulsing with heat, thinking that he must be losing his mind for doing this.

But he retracted his hand immediately, and shut his eyes tight to tune out the idea and any sensations that came with it.

But he couldn't shake it off no matter what he thought of, and staying here in the castle wasn't going to help either. So he went for a cold shower, where he let the water wash over him as his mind ran a million thoughts at once, one question kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again.

Was it over? Was it _really_ over? Just like that?

So what was he to do now? Continue playing the role of Keyblade Master and protecting the world without ever knowing what it means to be in love?

It just can't be… they were friends, the _best_ of friends. They've been through so much together and for it all to end just like that?!

_It's for the better…_

Was it really? Was it really okay to live on feeling like this? Feeling like his heart could turn to stone while watching his best friend become this powerful ruler that all the worlds would eventually look up to one day. Knowing that he cannot love him?

_My loyalty to him will be like loving him…_

Just how long will he keep pretending like this? Just how long will he be able to hold out? Watching him from afar knowing that he cannot touch him, or ever get to know what it feels like to take pleasure in a lover's touch.

For just how long will he keep himself away from Riku, knowing that he loves him too?

_I can't do this…_

_I must get away…_

He slammed the faucet shut but leaned back against the tiled wall and thought. Leaving the castle will be his best option. He did not know whether or not he could watch quietly as they crowned his best friend and love. Because then, he would know for sure that it was over. He _cannot_ be in love with a prince.

Not a Keyblade Master…

Especially _not_ a Keyblade Master.

He dried himself off and dressed. He didn't care where he went as long as he was far away from this place and Riku. Maybe go someplace where he could pound on a few heartless, annoy Hades and his cronies into a fight and then some. It didn't matter anymore; he wouldn't come back until the king needed him again. He wouldn't even go back home to the islands with Kairi.

Sora made his way towards the balcony and into the wonderful breeze that hit him outside. He surveyed the landscape of the distant towns that made up the kingdom. Their lights twinkled lazily at this late hour, even now in the darkness, the kingdom looked beautiful; the kingdom that would soon belong to Riku.

He made up his mind without another thought and brought his keyblade to life in one hand, opening up a door to another world and disappearing within it.

* * *

There was a feel of excitement buzzing in the air that filled the castle wherever he went. Every corner he turned into there was always something going on, and the castle occupants were all running around with various objects and boxes towering within their arms. If they would so happen as to come face to face with him, they would already address him as 'my lord' a few even went as far as 'your highness' after they've said good morning to him.

It was definitely _weird_. Something he had to get used to he supposed.

Riku was wandering down one hall while overlooking the fiasco of preparations happening down below in the foyer when he ran into Kairi, who seemed to be caught up in the excitement herself, wearing a line of the white lily garlands that was seen littering the castle around her head.

"Good morning Riku!" she sang happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's a good thing you're up and early! Lots to do today…" she said and Riku nodded, thinking that he wasn't really much of a morning person, it was just that he couldn't sleep at all last night.

"Is someone getting married?" he asked and Kairi hit him playfully while giggling.

"No silly! They're preparing for your big day of course, and the queen said I can help her supervise the preparations!" she said excitedly and Riku nodded slowly, taking in all the flowers and linen and decorations that were starting to illuminate the place. A lot of work was going into this crowning ceremony, he thought distantly.

"Say, have you seen Sora?" her words broke through his thoughts and whipped his head back at her, brows furrowed together. "I was just in his room to wake him up, but he wasn't there, and I haven't seen him all morning." She went on to say but Riku was at a loss for words because many different thoughts were running through his mind at the mere idea of interacting with Sora today.

"Well I'm sure he's around somewhere, he wouldn't just go running off like that," he said while trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. Things didn't exactly end well between him and Sora last night, and I wondered if it could've maybe affected Sora in some way.

But then again it was Sora that initiated the idea of staying apart for the sake of their respectable roles as prince and Keyblade Warrior. It angered Riku as well, so much in fact, that he was wondering why it hasn't hit him yet. Maybe it was because of the crowning and the commotion that was going on all around him to get ready for that day, or the dreaded ritual of sealing his dark powers that he has yet to face and was troubling his mind at the moment.

But whatever the reason, he would have to make time during the day to discuss things further with Sora. It wouldn't just end at where they left it last night, no way; Riku was _not_ done with him just yet.

"Hey, I was actually going to look for some breakfast, care to join me? Maybe we'll find Sora together," suggested Riku and Kairi's face lit up instantly.

"Sure!" she said and took his arm as he led the way.

* * *

The food itself was absolutely amazing, and this was just breakfast. Many colorful dishes stretched far beyond anything they could've possibly imagined, as far as breakfast items could go. For the dishes that were questionable, Riku and Kairi were having a blast just sampling them and then playing the guessing game.

They even managed to meet the chef behind the exquisite dishes, and allowed the prince-to-be to choose his favorite au'dourves for the ball that would take place the night of the crowning ceremony.

He watched Kairi half attentively as she ran down the list of the next few appointments that Riku and Sora had been scheduled for unknowingly. It was quite a list with numerous activities to do and people yet to be met. It was a wonder how she managed to keep track of it all for him. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart for her, thinking when did he ever show a little compassion for this girl for all her kindness towards him?

When he thought back on the reasons why he never did, it nostalgically brought him back to the days he considered wanting to date her. Kairi was smart, pretty and happened to be a very strong support for the two boys. He thought it was all too perfect, that here was this girl who really understood him, and who could possibly have feelings for him. He was sure he had feelings for her too.

Until Sora happened and suddenly in Kairi's world, it was all about him, and he knew at that time that Sora had thought same of Kairi. There was no room for Riku in their world.

Riku remembered all too well how it made him feel, and was partly the reason why he sold his soul to the darkness in the first place. He felt left out, alone. That it didn't matter to them what he did as long as Sora and Kairi had each other.

He closed his eyes to block out the memories that came after that, thinking of just how young and foolish he was back then. He was weak. It didn't even matter to him that he would get locked away in the darkness; at least in the end he redeemed himself by reuniting the two together.

And then he was proven wrong by Sora when he came to his rescue from being trapped within the darkness, and continued to be proven wrong again and again several more times after that. He bitterly remembered how his body and mind had crashed from withdrawal and Riku had learned the hard way that one didn't give up the darkness _that _easily.

He was smiling to himself morbidly. It was probably during those dark times that things managed to take a turn for the worst, and he idly wondered whether he should be feeling guilty. Apparently the more Sora had helped him recover; the closer it brought him to Sora, singling _Kairi_ out. He didn't mean to, it's just that he needed Sora more than Kairi ever did.

Speaking of which…

The day was quickly approaching noon, and Sora was nowhere to be found. Riku didn't realize that he was spacing out thinking about the other boy until Kairi brought it up, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Wonder where Sora is…" she mumbled and he looked at her.

He pretended to be interested in his juice, taking a sip. "Well he can't be on any missions, I would know about them from the king."

"Yeah, and I'm going to need him for fitting," said Kairi. "I designed our costumes you know, and the king and queen approved."

Riku managed a small smile. "Really?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! And Sora's costume is especially important, because…well, it's a surprise!"

He glanced up at her, uninterested. "You can tell me…"

Kairi waved a finger at him. "Nope! Sora doesn't even know, sooo, it'll be revealed to you both soon," she giggled, and he forced a smile and he was starting to feel sick with dread. Somehow picturing Sora a lot, made his insides turn. He really wanted to talk to him now.

"I just hope he makes it." she muttered while biting into her toast. Riku didn't know what else to say to that.

* * *

Half way across the galaxy, a disheveled Keyblade Warrior was lost somewhere within the sand dunes of Agrabah. He's been to five worlds, fighting endlessly and exhausting his powers without a care in the world. Why, even the citizens that came to know him kept their distance upon seeing him in such a fowl mood. No one was able to talk to him.

Even his beloved _other_ could only watch on worriedly.

_Fee…fie…foe…fum…_ he muttered mentally, finally coming upon a world where there was no sign of any heartless yet, and he was getting frustrated. "Where is all the heartless SCUM?!"

He kicked an innocent pebble angrily, picking up a whirlwind of sand and dust with it. It was past noon in this world, but considering the time zone differences in all worlds, it was well late into the afternoon back at the Disney Castle.

He felt like his mind had shut down on him, that he wasn't making any sense anymore. His body was crashing from fighting so much heartless and the lack of sleep finally taking its toll on him, and his stomach was practically eating itself from hunger, and yet somehow he was still going.

Still going… and he won't stop, not until the ceremony was over.

"_Sora…? Sora, what are you doing?"_

His weapon dragged along the ground leaving a trail along with the scuffling of his feet. His tired gaze lifted up at the blazing horizon before him, there just some 100 meters away were some dark creatures dancing around, curious to investigate their newcomer with this delicious power that was calling to them, drawing them near.

"What does it look like I'm doing, do you not see this _thing_ in my hand that I've been cursed with?" said Sora, taking stance and raising his keyblade to attack and stumbling back a little. Somehow, even the keyblade was starting to feel heavy in his hands.

Roxas' gaze lowered._ "Enough…please Sora, go back to the castle and rest."_

But Sora's dead gaze was locked only on his targets as they danced all around him. When clawed fingers drew near to touch him, Sora let out a cry as a new found fury surged through him, allowing him to swing his blade in lightening fast speed despite the energy he had left to keep standing.

"I am _the_ Keyblade _Master, _I'm only doing my job!"

"_Sora you've been out here fighting all this time, you're hurt and you're out of medical supplies."_

"I've got magic…"

"_Which your body cannot produce anymore because you're drained of energy!"_

"I'm fine, Roxas."

"_Sora! Please go back to the castle now!"_

He skidded across the sand in a cloud of gold dust then launched his body back at the dark creatures. "No…"

"_Sora!"_

Sora swung wildly at the swarm of shadows that were starting to envelope him, just loving the way they popped after each strike. There was one to the left, two on the right, taking them all on in singles or groups. He thought he was doing fine…until the Neoshadows showed up, deciding that they too wanted to play. Sora stood back to survey his new opponents.

"Why? So I could go back to Him! And be forced to watch him become a slave to their kingdom! No…it's okay, but I'm good here." He muttered, panting now. He was in quite a pinch; there were more than he can handle as opposed to the few he spotted earlier.

He smiled bitterly though, the more the merrier.

"_Did you think that you were simply going to be left out of Riku's life now that he's a prince?"_ asked Roxas who was so worried about Sora that he thought to intervene before the boy would break.

"Its better this way, Rox…I want to be shut out of his life." growled Sora, dodging one shadow that jumped over his shoulder then driving his keyblade into its middle.

"_No you don't and you know it!"_

Dodge, side step and slash. "Shut up Roxas, just shut up!"

"_But you love him…" _stressed Roxas and this time, even sounded on the verge of tears.

"Wouldn't know about that!" growled Sora as he dodged two Neoshadows that ganged up on him.

"_You love him…"_

Love? Never…

It was forbidden now.

"Roxas, not now!"

A small miscalculation and wave of claws raked across his back. Sora let out loud cry in pain, losing his focus on the battle. Neoshadows were absolutely brutal, but not impossible to fight. But something about this batch seemed a little unusual. They were smarter somehow, or Sora was just a little tired.

No…it cannot end here…

Everything was happening in slow motion as the heartless closed in around him like sharks upon their prey. There was no opening to roll into and recover, and worst of all he felt the life of the keyblade in his hand start to lose him. He was going to disappear here and all he kept thinking about was Riku, his smiling face looking back at him over his shoulder and reaching out his hand.

His sacrifice… it would all be vain if it ends here.

_Riku…I just…I can't…_

A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek when one Neoshadow that appeared out of nowhere and then another and another assaulted Sora. They held him back as one of them ran a clawed finger down his shirt, tearing it open in the process and exposing flesh. Sora struggled hard against them, shivered angrily when it started caressing his stomach then dangerously working its way back up to where his heart was.

His blue eyes widened horrifically and a gasp got caught in his throat.

No way. Not again.

Not this time…

"_SORA!"_

"I KNOW!" yelled Sora so loudly that the last lash of power surged wildly through all the shadows, making them disappear one by one in puffs of black smoke, until he was left standing all alone in the open terrain, panting so hard that he thought his lungs would burst. "I know…I…"

_I know…_

_I…_

_I love him…_

_Riku…_

He collapsed to the ground, wiping tears from his eyes that he didn't know he had. His gaze turned into his lap, not feeling so much pain as he did guilt, feeling so terribly guilty that he didn't know what to do with himself. They were Roxas' tears, that's why he didn't feel them before.

He looked up towards the skies, helpless. It wasn't like he didn't know; it's just that he didn't want to admit that was very thing he was running away from in the first place. He could make up any excuse for staying away from the castle, from Riku. But there was no denying his heart and what he felt for his friend.

As much as he didn't like it, as much as it hurt…

There was no running away from the truth of the matter. He was in love and in love with the worst person imaginable.

"I love you…but I can't love you…"

* * *

He watched the last bit of the sun go down with dread. The day had ended with no sign of the Keyblade Master around. His chest hurt, thinking of the reasons of his friend's disappearance.

He couldn't have run away could he? Would he really leave his best friend behind? Terrified and to be crowned alone?

He felt panic settling in and rattling his nerves. Could it be that Sora was serious? That by ending their relationship before it even began, means to be cut off from him completely? No…he wouldn't allow that! Not if it meant running away from the ceremony himself just to find him.

Even with the cool breeze blowing against his face, brushing his silver locks back, he felt sick with worry. There was no way Sora would leave him like this, not when he needed him the most.

"Riku…" came a faint voice. He quickly straightened himself up to greet the queen. He attempted a smile for her in which she wasn't convinced of. Her poor child-prince was pale as the dusk that began settling in, and his handsome eyes filled with grief

"You're worried about him, I know." she said sweetly and he turned his gaze away, sadly.

"He…still blames himself for all this." his voice wavered a little because he knew that wasn't the reason why.

But Queen Minnie smiled regardless while taking one of his hands. "Come and have some tea with me dear, it'll make you feel better."

He attempted another smile and followed her inside. On their way in, she went on to saying, "We'll leave a cup out for him too, he'll be back before you know it." she said cheerily and Riku frowned.

"How do you know?"

She giggled behind her other hand. "Because he's _your_ best friend! Do you really think friends would just disappear like that? I bet he went somewhere to blow off some steam, that's all."

Riku blinked dumbly. In a way she was right, at least he hoped she was. Before anything else in the world, before they even came to know what love was and being in love, they were best friends first, forever and always. That friendship was proven when it lasted through the absolute worst of situations, betrayal.

He felt a little reassured, but there was always that little doubt in the back of his mind, that this time, it was different.

* * *

By the time he even decided to step foot back into the castle again, night had already fallen on the Disney Kingdom, and the castle workers were already gone for the day. He stood back to survey the damage. With decorations and linen and flowers lying forgotten all over the ground, it looked like someone had come in with a weed whacker and ran it through the place. But he figured it was only the beginning to what was going to be a beautiful ceremony.

His lips twisted up in distaste, however, and limped inside quietly and unknowingly, trailing behind spots of his blood. He wanted to find help fast and leave again without being noticed.

But before he even took another step, a faint "Yoohoo" caught his attention and under the light of a few candles, Queen Minnie was waving at him from under a white canopy that was covered in the darkened rose vines. Sora sighed in defeat and reluctantly made his way over to her and took a seat as she poured him some tea.

She was alone.

"Didn't think that you would go unnoticed, did you?" she giggled as she offered him his cup. He sniffed the wonderful aroma and took a tiny sip. He was never much of a tea drinker, but he figured he could give it a try for her sake. "There you go, drink it all up."

She said sweetly and Sora took another sip, surprised to find that it wasn't so bad after all and offered much relief to his raw throat.

She looked him over a bit and sighed. "You look like you've been run over by a gummi ship!" she said and Sora restrained himself from saying anything disrespectful. After all, it wasn't her fault he was a mess.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Sora watched her for a moment and sighed. He didn't really feel like discussing anything with her.

She nodded her head slowly in understanding and noticed a bead of something dark oozing down the boy's face. She took out her handkerchief and offered it to him. He took it awkwardly and mumbled his thanks. She pursed her lips together and watched him wipe away the streak of blood.

"Everyone has gone to bed already," she paused to lace her gloved fingers together. "They were all working so hard today, but I couldn't go to bed knowing that one of my children was still out there." she said, and the boy kept his gaze only on his tea cup.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," he muttered, clutching his teacup close for warmth. It radiated relief into his swollen hands.

She smiled sadly. "But of course I worry about you Sora, I worry about you the most!"

His dark eyes shot up at her. "Why? I can manage just fine!" he spat a little too harshly and she bit back a little. He instantly regretted raising his voice, but there was just too much going on in his mind to be answering to the queen. He was dirty, hungry, frustrated, tired and in so much pain that he wondered how he was still sitting upright.

And yet it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart for denying himself of his best friend.

Queen Minnie composed herself much like the royal icon she was made out to be and offered him a small smile anyway. "I worry about you the most because you are the youngest Keyblade Master I've ever come to know, and I think that…it's just unfair to be so young and take on such a huge responsibility, you must feel so burdened, so…lonely."

He didn't want to be reminded of that either and besides, it was something he took pride in doing.

"I think Riku is in a much tighter spot than I am." said Sora, while fingering the pretty lace napkins. "I chose to do this, I _want_ to protect everyone…including you your highness."

She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. "You have a wonderful heart Sora, but it hurts me to see you in pain."

Sora still kept his eyes on his cooling tea. There was no way he was going to face her now, not when he knew he was going to cry again. "He's my…best friend. I don't want to lose him but I know that…this is the best thing that could happen to either one of us."

"The kingdom will love him, my dear, I just know it."

"I know they will…" sniffed Sora, wiping his nose with the handkerchief. It smelled nice, almost motherly.

She gave him a small smile and remembered something she thought could cheer him up. "I want to tell you a little story, Sora. How the king and I met…well…it was a time before he was even king…" she said and Sora thought he heard her wrong.

"You mean Mick— I mean. _King_ Mickey wasn't king before?" he asked, surprised.

The queen shook her head slowly. "No…this is _my_ kingdom, Mickey was only crowned through marriage." she said softly, reminiscing.

"He was captain in Goofy's place and that was how we met and fell in love. But he knew that our love came with a price, despite giving up everything free in his life, he still wanted to be with me, even if it meant taking on the role of a king."

Sora nodded slowly and she smiled again. She reached down and took out a small, flat box and placed it on the table.

"Oh it was hard at first, Sora, but then again nothing ever comes easy in life. But as long as we were together, there was nothing to fear. And now, Riku's going to need you too, more than ever." she said softly and Sora turned away from her, if she only knew.

"I would only get in the way and besides, he's going to be busy and I'll be out fighting most of the—" she surprised him by placing the contents of the box in his hand and folding his fingers over it.

He looked at his hand and then back at her until she spoke again. "We were going to wait until the ceremony to tell you but I thought you should know sooner."

She nodded towards his hand and he opened it up slowly to reveal a small medallion with a ribbon and held it under the candle light. Judging by the designs that were on it, it looked like something to give to a soldier of high caliber. His eyes shot back at her, confused.

"Mickey wore that as my knight before we were married and became king…" she said and Sora's eyes widened a bit. "You're already our Keyblade Master and therefore have ties to the king and I, but with this, you will also serve as a Knight to our prince..."

Sora was so stunned by the news, that even his pains were forgotten. He looked the medallion over with bloodied shaking hands and looked back at the queen speechless.

"Nothing should ever come in the way of friendship and it was never in our intentions to tear two best friends apart, not when you're very important to Riku. With this, you can be with him all the time." she nodded and Sora felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Your majesty… I don't know what to say…" fumbled Sora, but the queen put up her hand with another giggle.

"Just promise me one thing, my dear…"

Sora jumped to respond with a wince. "Anything!"

The queen shook and craned her head while watching Sora for a moment. "If you're ever upset about anything, talk to me about it and not…well…" she waved her hand indicating his disheveled state.

Sora looked himself over and laughed nervously. "Um…right…"

She smiled widely and stood while gathering her shawl around her. "Well, now that I know my children all here and safe I am going to bed. See you in the morning, dear."

Sora guiltily turned his gaze to the table and nodded shamefully. The reason why the queen was still awake was because she was waiting for him to come home like any worried mother would, and with this news…

He really, really felt like a jerk.

His guilt made him fight off the worried attendant who wanted to help patch up his wounds and instead took the first aid kit from him and headed up the stairs to his room. By the time he was up the stairs and down the hall that led to his room, he was barely able to move let alone walk.

Every muscle in his body hurt, the deep gashes on his back were now glued to his shredded shirt from his blood, not looking towards treating that at all. If he could ignore it, he would rather go to sleep and not wake up until it was all over. With a strangled cry of pain, he opened the door to his room…

And found Riku waiting there, staring out one of the windows down below with his arms hugging himself. He whipped his head towards Sora and ran over to his side instantly.

"Where the hell were you? We were all worried sick!" he spat then gasped, as he looked Sora over in the dim lighting. He was used to seeing Sora with battle wounds after his missions, but never this severe. His shoulders slumped and gave Sora a hard look.

Sora didn't even want to meet his gaze and kept his eyes averted away from Riku, holding his sore arm again as he hissed in pain. He limped passed Riku and towards the bathroom making Riku sigh.

"At least let me help you for God's sake…" he said and took Sora's good arm to put it around his neck for support and escorted him to the bathroom to help clean him up. He sat Sora down carefully on the edge of the tub as he ran some hot water.

As he waited for the tub to fill up, Riku made to take off his shirt and gasped silently, realizing just how badly hurt he was. His face twisted up in disgust, not so much because of the amount of damage but because of what Sora must've been thinking for this to happen. He was never ever this careless in his battles before.

Riku didn't know whether to punch him square in his face, or hold him close in apology. Instead, he sat on his knees so that he was looking up and into Sora's distant gaze.

He was even afraid to touch him, because he was just black and blue and red all over.

"Sora…" he muttered while wondering if maybe something happened to his psyche as well. Because those gorgeous blue eyes of his were dark, and sort of lost the luster they had that Riku admired so much.

Riku, gently with his fingertips, tilted up Sora's face to meet his gaze then cupped his cheek lovingly as he whispered, "What did you do to yourself?"

Sora lowered his gaze again. He was tired, very tired, that he felt his very conscious leaving him, not allowing him to sit up right anymore. But he couldn't pass out now; there was so much he wanted to tell Riku. Like how much he felt like a dumbass, how much he loved him…

How much his words from the previous night didn't matter anymore because now it was possible to be together always…

But he was so tired and felt so guilty that all he wanted to do was just let Riku hold him, and he did just that when Sora dropped his forehead onto Riku's shoulder, and Riku carefully wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm such an idiot, Riku," he muttered and Riku smiled.

"I know…"

"Forgive me…"

Riku picked up his face again and smoothed back the brown spikes that were matted with sweat, grime and blood. He gave Sora a light peck on his lips and lingered there for a moment. "I was never angry with you from the start."

Riku was glad to see a little spark come back into those deep blues and proceeded to undress him carefully and without agitating his wounds, and cleaned him up as gently as possible.

Sora didn't mind it at all even though there was probably much to be complaining about at the moment. But he was too tired and found it easier to just let Riku do what he pleased with him. Riku washed his hair and cleaned around his wounds, all the while aware of him doing all of it in just his boxers. Sora was well aware that Riku was wet against him, aware that it was supposed be embarrassing but didn't care as his mind was too foggy with fatigue to care, and Riku's slick skin felt good against him. It was nice.

He was aware of all the intimate brushes of skin against skin that felt so exhilarating; of all the soft little kisses Riku gave him when his face was too close to his, or to his neck, on his shoulders, his hands…

Somehow through the fog that weighed heavily on his mind, urging him into a long and deep sleep, he was aware of all of that and more. But he didn't complain one bit, it just felt right. Like…this is where he _needed_ to be to heal.

But after that, he wouldn't know how he made it to bed. How he was dried off and put into clean pajama pants, wounds disinfected and wrapped up securely, only that someone that loved him was there to take care of it all.

His beloved prince that he decided… would continue to watch over, love and protect until the day he died, no matter what happens.

TBC…


End file.
